


Tomorrow Will Never Be the Same

by 3Cheers4Mikey (RavenAurelieChoiseau), RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Foreskin Play, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Neck Kissing, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sweet, dick pic, facial cumshot, hand holding, hickey, i will be updating the tags as I go, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/3Cheers4Mikey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: This story has become something special to me. Taken over my life. This was the original description: Tyler and Josh have a special bond, unlike that of other best friends. What will happen when simple friendship is not enough?Now it's become almost a daily diary of their lives, with the sweet comic relief of Josh's good friends Brendon Urie and Dallon Weekes thrown in. There's progressively a bit of everything, even smut, but not immediately.





	1. I Like It When You Sleep, for You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware of It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is saving me from a terrible depression, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do in writing it.  
> Sorry for any typos or mistakes, I just really needed to get this first chapter out for my own mental health. I am already working on the second. I wanted to show the sweeter side to Joshler. There will be eventual smut but none in this chapter.  
> I have taken some liberties with timelines and such, for the sake of the story (in my vision of the story, anyway).

**“I’ve been looking so long at these pictures of you**

**That I almost believe that they're real”**

The Cure is playing in the background as Tyler’s pocket vibrates. He grabs inside for his phone. Josh’s face appears and Tyler lights up.

“What’s up, dude?” Josh’s voice beams on the other end of the line.

“Hey man. What’s goin’ on? Hold on let me put you on speaker, I’m getting dressed.” Tyler presses the speaker button and puts the phone down on his bed.

“Uhh, whatcha wearin’?” Josh asks and laughs.

“Funny. Actually I’m standing here with just my pants on.”

“Hot. Undies or going commando today?” Josh holds the phone up with his chin and ties his shoes.

“Josh…” He whines, secretly loving it.

“You didn’t answer me.”

Tyler sighs, but is smiling to himself. “Undies. Striped by the way. Since I know that that is your next question, weirdo.”  Tyler flips through the hangers, making them slide loudly. There isn’t that much to ponder, 90% of his clothes are t-shirts and hoodies.

“Ha! Nice. No, but seriously. You busy today? Wanna hang out?” Josh inquires.

“No. I hate you.” Tyler chuckles. He can’t even finish the phrase with a straight face.  “Yeah, of course. What do you have in mind?” He holds out a t-shirt and scrutinizes it, squinting.

“I have to go take my skateboard to the shop. We can grab pizza on the way back, hang out at mine?” He checks his pockets, patting himself down, looking for the car keys.

“Sure thing.” Tyler grabs yet another shirt.

“Awesome, I’ll pick you up in...15 minutes?”

“Yup. See you soon.”  Tyler hangs up. 14 and half minutes to go.          

He stands staring at his closet. “What the heck am I going to wear?” he thinks to himself.

He digs through a row of t-shirts for the second time and settles on a red one, throwing a black hoodie over it. He looks good in red, and something tells him Josh will be wearing red as well. He doesn’t know why he cares what Josh is wearing, nor why he wants to impress him. He just does.

 _Today just feels…different,_ says a voice in his head.

Josh is humming to himself as he makes his way to Tyler’s house. It is still a couple of blocks away, and he can drive it blindfolded. Today he feels a little extra thrill, and he really isn’t sure why. It is supposed to be like every other time they had plans. But it feels new somehow. _Today just feels…different._

One more block, and he checks himself in the rearview. He catches his vanity and turns his attention back to the street. “What the hell am I doing?” he wonders.

5 minutes later Tyler is already outside on the porch, looking down the street for Josh’s car. He is always excited to meet Josh, he loves hanging out with him. They are best friends and now bandmates, and when he doesn’t get to see him, which is rare, he always ends up feeling sad.

He is fidgety, tapping on the railing as Josh pulls up. Tyler manages a huge breath, almost of relief, and takes off. One second later he trips (from excitement) while running to the car.

“Hey buddy, you ok?” he greets Tyler as he gets into the passenger seat. Ty is all smiles.

“Yeah, I didn’t see that rock.”

“You mean the rock that’s been on your lawn for 5 years?” Josh pokes fun. “Hey. Nice shirt. Twins!” pointing to his own chest.

Tyler grins. Josh is wearing a red shirt just like he imagined. It matches his fire red hair perfectly. Tyler draws in a breath because suddenly his chest feels tight. The tension that only the brunette thinks he feels is broken by a fist bump.

Josh puts the car in gear and Tyler turns on the radio. Joshua steals a glance over at the brunette. He looks like he hasn't been sleeping again. Before Josh can ask if everything is okay, Tyler explodes excitedly.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, I got a new idea for a song! It came to me this morning in the shower.”

“Of course it did,” Josh replies.

He glances over at him once more, trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time. He smiles at him sweetly. Ty looks delighted, his big cocoa eyes crinkling at the edges. He is so proud of Tyler, and it is just incredible how he gets inspired all the time, in the most inopportune places, too.

When he gets pensive, Josh guesses that some new lyric or melody is brewing in his mind. He gets a certain look on his face and Josh knows that he needs some quiet to elaborate whatever is happening.

“Play it for me when we get home?” He puts a hand on Tyler’s knee, which is bouncing nervously. His large, comforting hand feels warm against the thin fabric of his jeans. Tyler looks down at it and puts his own over it.

“Of course. You still have the keyboard out, right?”

Josh grabs Tyler’s pinky with his thumb and rubs it. It feels nice, the heat of Tyler’s hand on top of his. Ty gazes down, grateful for the gentle gesture. He’s been feeling anxious all morning.

“Mh-hh. You know I never put it away. It’s yours, Ty Ty.” Josh states matter of factly.

Tyler notices Josh’s hand is still on his knee. It is calming. Josh always knows how to calm him.

“So, which pizza do you want to get? Mario’s? Joe’s?” Josh takes his hand away to make a sharp turn, and Tyler suddenly feels disappointed.

“Um…Joe’s. I don’t really like the cheese at Mario’s.”  He turns his attention to something outside, the spot on his knee cooling. He already misses the sensation on his leg, not sure why it matters so much. But it does.

“Ok, Joe’s it is. Let me drop the baby off and we’ll head over.”

The “baby” is Josh’s skateboard, which needs repair. Josh had fallen the week before, luckily not hurting himself too much, and one of the wheels got damaged. His left side took the worst of it, he still has the scrapes on his hand, elbow, and knee to prove it.

Tyler was incredibly worried and had sat with him in the ER the entire time. He kind of wishes Josh would stop skateboarding, but he knows that it’s one of the few outlets Josh has to free his mind. It would be selfish of him to encourage him to stop. He just wants Josh to be happy. 

They arrive at the shop in no time, and Josh runs in quickly. The sooner he gets done with the errand, the sooner they can head back. He is very curious to hear Ty’s new song.

The singer waits in the car, playing with the radio, as usual. A Paramore song comes on and Tyler starts belting it out loudly. He always sings in the car, especially when Josh is driving.

Josh heads back shortly after, laughing to himself, because from the window he spies Tyler screaming at the top of his lungs, head thrown back against the seat. Something within him just breaks. He actually stops in his tracks. His heart hurts all of a sudden and he can’t put a finger on why.

He loves to see Tyler so happy, though, mostly because…he hasn’t always been.

Just a month before, Josh had spent the night in Tyler’s bedroom, his strong arms holding him from behind as he wept uncontrollably. This is Tyler. Beautiful, talented, and volatile. It had started with a couple negative comments on a video posted on Youtube, and suddenly the self-doubt and panicked anxiety crept back in. When he stopped responding to Josh’s texts, Josh knew it was bad again. He had the key to Tyler’s house. That night he had let himself in to find his best friend rolled up in a blanket like a burrito, almost catatonic.

So, this is good. Tyler happy is good. And he is happiest when he is singing and playing his music. (What Josh doesn’t know is that, if asked, Tyler would say he is his best person around HIM).

Climbing into the car, he adjusts his baseball cap and cuts in to sing a bit of backup. They touch heads, harmonizing, and then break into laughter when the song finishes.

Tyler stops shaking from the hilarity and while Josh starts the car again, takes a moment and observes the drummer. He studies Josh, not noticing for the first time just how beautiful his smile is. He was always captivated by Josh’s smile, but _today is different._

Not just his smile, all of him. He is so lucky to have such a gorgeous, talented friend and bandmate. He loves the way his eyes wrinkle when he fully grins, how he sticks his tongue in the corner of his mouth when he is embarrassed.  He has a vision of Josh grabbing his tummy when he laughs, and how his brow furrows when he is concentrating. The abandon with which he plays his drums is something intoxicating.

And what truly makes him special is his generosity and kindness. He is also the only person who can talk Josh down from the ledge, sacrificing time and sleep for him. Tyler wonders how he had survived those years before meeting him.

Josh has been on his mind a lot, now that he thinks about it.

He notices him staring. “Ty, you ok? Still want pizza?”

Tyler breaks out of his daydream. “Yeah, no. I mean, yeah I’m fine. Pizza…yes. Let’s go.”

Tyler goes back to staring out the window as they pull out of the lot and make their way to the pizza joint. He is unusually quiet. Josh notices but says nothing, thinking Tyler might be working on something again in his mind.  He merely replaces his hand on Tyler’s knee. Tyler grabs it and holds on tightly.

**Later at Josh’s apartment**

Several slices of pizza and a couple Red Bull later, Josh sits cross-legged on his floor, directly in front of Tyler. He is now only wearing his sleeveless red shirt and skinny jeans. His bare feet hidden beneath him.

The singer sits at the keyboard, the one he has left at Josh’s house because, well, he spends all his time at Josh’s anyway. That’s where they write, rehearse, and often fall asleep on the sofa after movie marathons. It is easier than hauling a drum kit around for sure, and he has his piano at home anyway for inspired moments.

So, Josh is eagerly listening to the song Tyler had come up with that morning. For most of it, Tyler’s eyes are closed. He sings it to Josh as if in a trance, imagining also the millions of fans they might have one day. They were finally getting some fame from their Youtube discovery, but nothing on a really grand scale. Not yet. But it is coming, Tyler is sure. It’s only a matter of time.

The song is haunting, and beautiful. As they all are. Josh always remains in awe of his partner’s talent. He is already imagining what he could do with the percussions. He is tempted to sit down at the kit, but is rather hypnotized by Tyler right now.

Tyler's hair is messy and it's the most adorable thing ever. Josh feels a sudden urge to get up and hug him, but resists.

Tyler’s little nose wiggles and he bites down a bit on his strawberry lip, opening his eyes. “What do you think?” Josh’s opinion is very important to him. Tyler holds his breath. 

Josh starts clapping, and Tyler looks at his feet bashfully. “Thanks, Joshie. You mean it? You really liked it?”

Josh shakes his head, bright red bangs sticking out of the hole in his baseball cap.

“I don’t.”

Tyler’s face goes white. For a second his stomach turns.

“I  _loved_  it.” Ugh..asshole!

 “Dude, don’t do that to me!” Tyler throws a pencil at him and Josh rocks out of the way, falling to his side.

“Man, I love to mess with you.” He starts sniggering and grabs his tummy.  It triggers Tyler’s earlier thought and he feels an unexpected butterfly in his. What the heck is happening? He feels his palms starting to perspire. 

Josh sits back up and stretches his legs in front of him. He clears his throat. “Okay, jokes aside, give me tomorrow to figure out some beats?”

“Sure thing, Jishwa. No problem.” Heat rises in Josh’s cheeks at the sound of his nickname. Only Tyler calls him that, only Tyler _is allowed_  to call him that, above all because it’s HIS nickname for Josh.

Ty raises his arms and yawns. “Man, those Red Bulls did nothing for me.”

The drummer springs to his feet energetically. “Dude, that’s because you are addicted. You need like 6 now to feel something. Come on, enough work. Movie?”  He uses that irresistible Josh Dun grin.

“Yes. Great idea.”

 

The boys make their way over to the couch, moving the pillows to make room for them both in the middle. With two separate couches and the main one being huge, they still always sit right next to each other. 

Josh plops down to the right, and Tyler takes his place to the left, as usual. The middle left of the sofa is always “his spot.” He draws his long legs up under him and pulls a fuzzy blanket over them both. Oddly, Josh looks cold to him. He seems to have the shivers. 

The glare of the tv is the only light remaining in the room once Josh has shut the blinds. There is an action film they haven’t seen yet on Netflix, so Josh clicks on it, stuffing his hands under the blanket. He doesn’t know why but he suddenly feels gelid, he is aware of himself trembling. It's funny because the room is warm. 

Tyler places a pillow under his friend’s head to make him more comfy, tucking the throw higher around Josh. Tyler has taken off Josh's hat for him, and the result is all a red, fuzzy mess. Tyler runs his fingers through it, adjusting his bangs, pushing them out of his eyes. Josh suddenly feels observed and blushes. “Thanks Ty Ty.” Tyler holds his gaze a moment, and whispers “Sure buddy.”

He notices he is still shaking. "You ok, Joshie? You're shaky."

Out of the blue, Josh gives him a peck on the cheek, surprising himself. Tyler reddens deeply. "I'm just a little chilly. Sit close to me, okay? Do you mind?"

"Don't I always? Here, let me get under there." 

The movie starts, and they watch quietly. Normally they would comment and joke, but both seem to have something else on their minds. Tyler searches for Josh's arm and hooks into it. Josh smiles to himself. 

They have pulled the fleece up to their chins, so all you can see are their heads. 

Tyler is a little tired, and starts to melt into Josh. They are shoulder to shoulder, of course Josh’s being a bit more muscular and comforting. Josh is not minding at all and Tyler is finally relaxed for the first time today.

It’s not unusual for them to be affectionate, or to sit so close together. They often hold hands and hug. They’ve always considered their relationship to be special. They aren’t like most best friends but that is exactly who they are. They are unlike anyone else. As friends, as musicians, as people.

Joshua breathes in Tyler’s scent, truly noticing it for the first time. It’s not like the other times, when he caught a hint of aftershave or body spray. Tyler now smells like honey-glazed pineapple. Maybe it’s just his shampoo, but as he puts his arm around him and the singer drops his head on his shoulder, the perfume grows stronger. It invades his nostrils. Josh leans down and without thinking twice, kisses the top of Tyler’s head. He is almost expecting it to taste sweet.

Tyler doesn’t consciously notice the set of warm lips because he has fallen asleep. However, he draws nearer by instinct. He isn't exactly snoring, but Josh is already counting the beats of his breathing pattern. He could write a whole song to this.

Josh decides to let the movie just go on, sticking his hand out from under the covers to turn down the volume.

He lies back, slowly, and lets Tyler fall on top of him. Tyler is unaware that he is grabbing Josh like a body pillow. Josh envelops him, one hand caught in his short, brown hair, the other the ham in Tyler’s hand sandwich. He is uncomfortable, but if he shifts any more than this he is afraid of waking Tyler. And for the first time ever, it dawns on him that he would not want to be anywhere else but here. Holding his best friend. Feeling his weight upon him and the softness of his skin on his own. 

Glazed pineapple.

The realization finds an anchor in his heart. With all the implications that will come with it, he feels it is right. This rather scrawny boy now holding on to him for dear life in his fitful sleep, his own limbs kind of cramping up from the odd position just to let Tyler sleep soundly. None of this could ever be wrong. 

Josh looks up at the ceiling, still cradling Tyler, and reflects on how all roads led to this place. It has never felt more perfect. He is willing to take it all, the cramps and backaches, any difficulty in the world, just to keep his Ty Ty near. _His Ty Ty._ So beautiful, so talented. So kind and so sweet. Because nothing may ever compare to this single _first_ moment, he needs to burn it to memory, trace the outline of Tyler's perfection onto his heart. 

_How has he not seen what was in front of him this whole time?_

It terrifies him and exilharates him simultaneously. This awakening. His pulse is racing, and he glues his eyes shut, just breathing. Breathing in Tyler. Breathing as if he were trying to blow out candles on a birthday cake, only he now has just one wish, just one wish for all eternity.

When Tyler wakes, and dawn’s sobering rays bring back the harsh light of reality, Joshua Dun isn't sure what is going to happen. However, for now he is certain of one thing. Tomorrow will never be the same, because _today is different_.

His trembling promptly stops as the other’s arms wrap around him, one hand digging into the fabric of his t-shirt, latching on to his toned chest. It bunches up a bit in Tyler's fingers and Josh's shirt rides up, revealing a bit of stomach. 

Tyler's heart has sped up, Josh can feel it, and he mumbles something in his sleep as he adjusts his position. He can perceive Tyler shift on top of him, his fingertips travel up Josh's bare back, far under his shirt.

Josh stiffens. 

"Mmh...plz...no...gmr...Jish" was all that could be heard from Tyler's face, smushed into Josh's armpit.

Josh isn’t able to make it out, it is dream jibberish. But he does think he heard his nickname?

It doesn’t matter. Nothing but this moment matters. 

He places his pouty lips on Tyler’s head and keeps them there. He inhales deeply and pulls him even closer. Ty makes a cute little noise, almost like a puppy would.

Josh needs this. More than he has ever needed anything in his life. It's as if he has just learned to breathe and Tyler is his oxygen. 

He soaks in as much as of him as he can, using all his senses. Breathe in and exhale, Josh. Breathe in and exhale. It's amazing to him how much has changed in so short a time. 

He tells himself (and the man now cuddled, napping in his embrace) what he has probably known all along. 

“I love you, Tyler Joseph,” he confesses under his breath. 

 

 


	2. My Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up from Chapter 1, Josh and Tyler have fallen asleep on the couch.  
> Tyler is just a little restless. The movie wasn't as interesting as real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing this. I really hope you like it. We are getting closer to smut, but it's going to take a few more chapters. Enjoy the angst in the meantime!

Tyler is clutching onto Josh's chest, fingers curled, the soft cotton of the shirt bunches in his hands as he draws Josh closer. He is panicked. He has never kissed a boy before, let alone one so beautiful. It's intimidating.  

Josh is so nervous he accidentally gulps and swallows his gum. His hands shakily trace lines up Tyler's ribs. He allows himself to be pulled in until they are almost touching noses. 

Tyler is biting his beautiful, crimson lip. Josh can’t tear his eyes away.

Their dark gazes riveted on each other. Josh's mouth quivers, Tyler leans in.

"Jish" he whispers against the drummer's eager mouth and finally, ohgodohgod, they kiss. It’s the most wonderful feeling in the world and Tyler's sex shifts, this is all he has been dreaming of. Their tongues fight for dominance and… Josh disappears.  He’s gone. "No, no no...please, Jishwa!" Tyler screams into the darkness, arms outstretched, grabbing nothing but air. 

Tyler shudders into consciousness, covered in sweat.

His breathing catches up to his racing heart. He is panting on top of Josh, who is peacefully asleep beneath him. Tyler relaxes his fists, still intertwined with the red shirt Josh has on. This isn't a dream. Josh is right here, breathing regularly under him.  He rests his cheek against Josh’s breast and tries to calm himself down by listening to the steady beat encased in the man below. His dark hair is matted, he can feel it stuck to his forehead.

Kissing Josh. No. That was only a dream. None of it was true and when this dawns on him, his heart hollows in his chest. He can still taste him. His lips are still wet with Josh. How could it not have happened? And with this startling realization comes another, bigger one. Monumental. He is disappointed that it didn’t. He wanted to kiss Josh. He wants to kiss Josh. This is why he’s been thinking about him so much.

“Oh Joshie…I’ve fallen for you.” He murmurs to no one. 

He looks up, his chin poised on Josh's sternum. His finger hovers for a moment, and, looking around, as if he were going to get caught by someone, lightly presses on Josh's lower lip. Josh’s are slightly agape and he can feel a bit of his tongue. He keeps it there, wishing he could transfer that sensation directly to his own mouth. Josh's pillow lips close a bit over Tyler's finger and Tyler dies inside. He brings it to his own lips and sucks on the fingertip.

Now they have smooched, sort of. It counts, right?  _What am I doing?_ Tyler’s eyes fill with tears.

He releases the deathgrip he has on Josh and rolls over. The cold air hitting him suddenly makes him realize that he is wet. His shirt and pants feel damp and sticky. OH GOD.

He is soaked, from night terrors, right? Has to be. As he shivers he lifts the covers. It’s not night sweats. The hardness in his pants is still very evident. He exclaims in horror, "Oh. my. God." 

He’s covered in his own cum. And some of it got on Josh, of course, since he was pressed into him. Tyler’s heart begins to pound, and his hands weakly palm the bulge, trying to gauge the level of dampness. He must have just ejaculated before waking, it’s still warm. This is bad. His mind is racing, no solutions come to mind. Without moving Josh too much, he stands. He needs to clean himself up, and…oh no. He has to tell him. There’s no hiding this, and he’d never get those skinny pants off of Josh without him waking up. He kneels down next to Josh’s head, almost as in prayer.

“Joshie…” he whispers. “Josh…”  He nudges and Josh’s eyes slowly open. He covers them briefly with the back of his hand, the glare from the tv a little brighter than he expects.

“What’s up, Ty?” he mumbles. “You ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Tyler mouths words but nothing comes out. He clears his throat. “Josh…I…I have to tell you something. I’m so sorry.”

Josh isn’t fully awake but props himself up on his elbows. “Wassup?”

Tyler covers his groin with his hands. “I, um, had an accident.” He eyes his crotch. “Josh, I had a wet dream. I am so sorry. It got on you, too. I’m so embarrassed and so sorry.”

Josh giggles, lifts the blanket, and looks down at his pants. Indeed, there’s a small patch of moisture, milky, on his leg. Josh is immediately turned on. So that’s why Tyler was struggling earlier.

“What were you dreaming about?” he smiles coyly. “Or rather, who?” _I’m really hoping it’s me._

Tyler’s eyes are replaced by two saucers. “Wha-What?”

“Tyler Robert Joseph, who were you dreaming about?”

Thank goodness the lighting sucks, because Tyler has turned a shade of red probably never seen in nature.

“Joshua William Dun, that’s none of your business.”  
Josh’s tongue catches between his teeth and he starts laughing out loud. “You’re blushing.”

Tyler stands up, hands crossed on his groin like a footballer. “Shut up. Am not.” He is totally blushing.  
Josh keeps chuckling. “It’s ok, Ty. I’m not grossed out.” _Far from it_. “And if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. Why don’t you go shower in mine and I’ll clean up in the guest bathroom.” _Or we could shower together?_ “These thoughts are not helping,” Josh’s inner voice echoes.

Tyler nods. “Thank you, Josh. Again, I’m sorry.” His voice is strained. "Stop apologizing," Josh pulls off the blanket, stretches, and gives Ty an unexpected noogie. “My little hornball.”

Tyler grins. “Okay, sorry. I mean not...heck you know what I mean." Josh can't stop laughing.

"Do you mind if I borrow some clothes?” Ty stares at his feet. 

“No need to ask. Just grab what you want from the closet, Ty Ty.” 

They divide up, moments later staring at their reflections in their respective bathroom mirrors. Tyler ponders the sudden awareness of his feelings, the acceptance and the joy of discovering his love for Josh. However, knowing how anxious he can be, it soon transforms into panic. Tyler’s eyes are lined with worry. He is swallowing back a knot in his throat, a salty tear travels down his cheek. Josh can’t possibly love him back, how could he? So, this is just a recipe for disaster. He decides that he needs some time to think, this won’t get resolved now. He peels off his clothes with some difficulty, the stiff stain now dried and settled.

He hangs his head in the shower, arms braced against the tile as the hot water almost burns his muscular shoulders. Tyler spreads the body soap on his limbs, pushing away the thought that it could be Josh doing it for him. He’s just right across the hall, naked and wet just like him. His grazes his penis and it stirs. “I can’t get another boner, god…please don’t let me get another boner.” His thick sex hardens and Tyler sighs. “Shoot.”

Across the way, Josh stands under the spray, his hand around his throbbing erection. “Ugh, Jesus. I can’t.” His grip loosens. The more he thinks about Tyler coming on him, the more turned on he gets. But he can’t, he can’t jerk off in the shower to this.

“Tyler did not dream about you,” he tells himself. “It was probably just some stupid super model on a beach, with big boobs and a perfect butt.” _But I heard my name. He said Jish._ His cock aches, desperately, and he tries to think about everything else but Tyler. It’s failing miserably. 

Two sexually frustrated boys meet in the kitchen some time later. Neither finished, and both are pensive.

Josh is standing at the counter, eating cereal, staring out into space. His red hair is unkempt, the humidity from the shower curling it further. He has poured a bowl of Fruit Loops for Tyler.

The singer, not filling out Josh’s favorite t-shirt and pair of sweatpants as well as Josh would have, picks up his bowl in silence.

“Thank you, Joshie.” Tyler chews.  
“No worries. I figured you’d be hungry.”

“Oh yeah.” Tyler fingers the edge of the bowl. “I meant about earlier.  And for the clothes.”

“Yeah, no worries. And, accidents happen.”

 _Not really,_ Tyler thinks _. Best friends normally don’t fall asleep on one another, have wet dreams about the other, and cum in their pants._

It’s obvious there’s something off, when they finish their cereal in near-silence. It’s almost 10pm. Tyler grabs his hoodie off the chair. “I think I’m going to go, Joshie. I need to do some stuff at home before my trip.”  
The trip. Josh had completely forgotten that Tyler was supposed to accompany his mother to visit his Grandma for a few days. “Let me drive you.” Josh starts to put down his bowl.

“No, it’s ok…” he says almost too quickly. “I’ll walk. It’s only a few blocks and I need to clear my head.”  
Josh wrinkles his nose. “Are you sure?”  
Tyler nods. “Yup. Don’t worry, buddy.”  
“Okay,” Josh inches over and hugs Ty sweetly.

Tyler reaches around him and squeezes. Both inhale deeply, trying to put the other’s scent to memory.

“I’ll miss you, Tyler.” Josh means it.

“I’ll miss you more.” Tyler replies. “It’s just 3 days. I’ll be back before you know it, Jish.” Josh stiffens. Or rather, something else stiffens. Jish has become a trigger now. He pulls away. 

“Mm-hh. I know. Text me when you get home.”

With that, Tyler grabs his bag of soiled clothes and heads toward the back exit. Josh notices and runs after him. “Ty, leave it, you’re taking off early tomorrow morning. I’ll wash those for you.”  
Tyler is swinging the bag on his index finger. “Are you sure? That’s so nice of you.”  
Josh nods. “I have to wash mine as well. If you don’t mind me throwing my undies in with yours, that is…”  
Tyler relaxes and beams. “You kidding? No way. Undie buddies forever.”  Finally some of the earlier tension is relieved and they break out into a fit of laughter.  Tyler hands the sack over to the drummer, who puts it under his armpit so they can do their special goodbye handshake.

Tyler looks back just one more time as he closes the door behind him. Josh stares at the swinging curtain in the little window and blinks back tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course I have already started Chapter 3. It's going to be a tearjerker!


	3. It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Josh is upset and his friend helps him reason. This chapter is all Josh-centric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to update something asap. I've divided a long chapter 3 into two, so number 4 is on its way.

It’s been four hours since Tyler texted him last.

**Home. Missu. Hve a good sleepjishwa.**

What Tyler had actually written:   **imissu already jishwa. I luv u somuch**

 **Miss you,2. I love youmorethanlifetyty** Josh replied. Only to erase it. He settled on  **Mssu2. Gdnite tyty** and clicked send.

 

Josh figures Tyler is asleep. He heads out early tomorrow, so he is getting his rest. He puts the temptation to text him, which is overwhelming, into a box in the corner of his rational mind.  "Let him sleep. You need some sleep, too," he tells himself. Josh is exhausted and yet slumber does not come.

After Tyler had left he was so upset he had played drums for two hours, without stopping, until his arms gave out and his soul bled as much as his nimble fingers. Too bad there wasn’t a bandage big enough to mend his broken heart.

It’s the worst time, the wrong time. 3 a.m. “Josh can’t make the thoughts stop” time.

He is on the sofa now, the blanket pulled up over his head. He can see the light from the tv, sort of, penetrating the fabric. It’s orange. Everything is orange and it smells like pineapple. Pineapple smells like Tyler because Tyler smells like pineapple. The orange is the sun and it’s warming him because Tyler warms him and Tyler is his sun. Tyler is always his sun and he is Tyler’s moon. But Tyler warms him only when Tyler is here. Is he here?

He isn’t. It doesn’t feel right without Tyler here. Wrapped up in the fleece, he is opening and closing his eyes. Tyler stares back at him in the darkness. Josh doesn't understand. There’s too much silence and now he’s cold.

Josh fists Tyler’s dirty shirt, buries his nose in it and inhales deeply. His chest constricts, and small whimpers escape his tightly-pressed cherry lips. He’s trying his best not to cry, but as the first drop falls, he shatters. Every sob pulls him apart, and the ache burning in his limbs only makes him miss Ty more. He stares through a wall of tears at a phone screen that shows no notifications. 

His nose is running now, and he uses the edge of Tyler’s shirt to wipe it away. One shaky finger hits a button on the screen, then another. He doesn’t scroll far. It's late but he knows Brendon is up. 

"Josh, man, what's up?" Brendon Urie rolls onto his back, a cigarette hanging from his lip as he struggles with the lighter. "Shit ...hold on."

Josh only catches a glimpse of Brendon before he is staring at a ceiling lamp. Josh, still weepy, starts to feel a smile form.

"Motherf..." Brendon sighs and Josh tearfully giggles. It always takes Urie about a minute to cheer Josh up.

"3 goddamn lighters in the house and not one works. I’m going to kill Dallon. Sorry, man. What's up? How ya doin'? I’m back.”

Brendon is now up, bending over his gas stove. Josh can't hold in the laugh anymore. He chuckles.

"Sure, Dun. Laugh at my pain." Josh wipes away the moisture from his thick lashes.

"Bren, I need to talk."

Brendon's shapely eyebrow arches above his nerd glasses. He plops down at his kitchen table, legs crossed like a lady. He is using an ugly vase to prop up his phone. "Josh, are you crying?" Now he's concerned. Bren’s hair is standing almost on end, his long limbs exaggerating every gesture he makes. He reminds Josh of those crested birds he saw once in a documentary, he can’t for the life of him remember the name.

"Yes. I’m crying." One finger wipes under his left eye. Josh pulls the blanket off his head and sits up. A nest of fire-truck engine hair invades the Facetime screen.

"Oh man, what happened? Tyler ok? Your family? Joshie, I have to say man, you look like crap."

Josh fumbles with a gum wrapper, then gives up, tossing it to the side. “Bren…” he puts his face in his hands and breaks down.

Brendon is one of Josh’s best friends, and also a co-worker. He, Tyler, Brendon and their friend Dallon all went to school together. They have struggling bands and similar dreams, except that Brendon is already dating the love of his life.

Brendon is everything Tyler isn’t for Josh. He’s loud, extroverted, confident. He smokes like a Turk and swears like a sailor. Brendon is the friend you want at the bar when you need to let loose. Not that Tyler isn’t capable of having fun, but it’s just a different kind of fun. Of course, Josh thinks Tyler is perfect no matter what, but he realizes he does need other friends and Brendon is a really good one.

“Joshie…oh ….buddy. What’s wrong? Shit, do you want me to come over?” The singer’s face is huge as he tries to come through the screen. “Put your cheek up to the screen, Dun, and let me give you a kiss.” This is what Josh means. He’d drive over in his underwear at 3 am just to give him a hug.  
“Nooooo” Josh sniffles. “It’s okay.” He sounds pouty like a toddler.

“Well if you don’t want my enviable pucker on you, tell your Uncle Brendon everything. Who do I have to beat up?” He takes another drag on his cigarette.

Josh is truly pouting now, his lower lip trembling. “Brendon, I have to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell a soul. Swear it.”

Brendon smacks his full lips. “You know I’m telling Dallon. But anyone else, pinky swear. Spill it.” Brendon has a suspicion, but he would never take this moment away from Josh.

Josh looks around his room like he’s looking for his lost courage. Clearing his throat, he grabs a drumstick and rolls it between his rough hands.

“Brendon,” his breath stops short.

“Joshua, whatever it is, it’s obviously eating you up inside. Come on. I’m here for you, kid.”

“Houyhnhnm” Josh makes a noise with his lips and takes a deep breath. Here goes.

“Brendon, I’m gay and I’m in love with Tyler.” He said it. It’s out. He’s out. No taking it back.

Brendon stares at the screen, pats some ash from his cigarette, and nods wisely. “I owe Dallon 20 bucks.”

Josh opens his mouth and before he can say anything, Bren interrupts with a wave of his huge hand. “Sweety…I’m kidding. Actually, I’m not. I do owe Dallon 20 bucks. But what I mean is that we’ve known all along. We see the way you two act around each other. I had no doubt. Dallon said Tyler’s not gay, just gay for you. Either way, it doesn’t matter. We love you and are here for you. I think it’s wonderful that you finally realized it. But this is a beautiful thing, why’re you so sad?”

Josh bites a piece of skin from his chapped lip. “Because Tyler…Tyler’s not gay. He won’t love me back.”

Brendon sits up and runs his long fingers through his unruly hair. “Pumpkin, I can’t speak for Tyler. He’s not one to open up, either. But if someone spends 5 minutes with you both…they’d have to be deaf, dumb and blind, not to see it. The only people who don’t know that Josh and Tyler love each other are…Josh and Tyler.”

Josh digests what Brendon is saying, scratching his head.

“Do you want me to put Dallon on the call, he can tell you the same thing?”

Josh shakes his head. “No, you two are like twins. If you think it, so does he.”

Bren carries Josh to the sink. “Sorry for the seasickness. I’ll put you down now. I need coffee.”

While he puts a fresh pot on, Josh watches his graceful movements and starts to calm down. “Maybe, maybe it isn’t hopeless.”

Bren mumbles, the remnants of the smoke still in his mouth. “Joshie, mmm.. I’m not a betting man. But I bet he is going through what you are feeling right this moment. But in true Tyler fashion, he’s suffering alone. You, you lucky bastard, have me and Dally.”

The drummer lies back on the sofa, holding the phone above him. “I have to do something, I just don’t know what.”  The singer grabs a cookie from a jar on the marble counter, breaking it in half.

“Dun, you are making me stress eat. If I get fat I am beating the shit out of both of you.” He bites into the Milano, crumbs falling to the floor. Brendon wipes them from his chin. “As I was saying, the thing you have to do is TELL HIM. Stop moping. You can’t go on like this, and I wont’ let you go on like this. When Tyler gets back, you need to have a talk.”

Josh knows he’s right. He’s just so afraid. “What if I lose him, Brendon?”

A huge set of lips fill up the screen. “That’s me kissing you goodnight. You won’t lose him, pumpkin. I can pretty much guarantee that. Now get some sleep, you need to look beautiful when he gets back. Those puffy eyes are not doing you any favors.”

Brendon’s smile is contagious, and Josh weakly grins back. “Thank you, fren.”

“No problem, Josh. Anytime. You need me, you holler.”

The screen goes black.

The drummer is now completely emotionally spent. He wraps the fleece around his slack shoulders. He lies down, Tyler's t-shirt against his cheek as he starts tapping on his phone. Josh slides his index finger and sniffles. The reflection in his eyes is a picture of him and Tyler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. This story is taking on a life of its own, and I am curious to see where it will take me. Stay tuned...more fluff (and finally smut is coming)! Thank you to Brendon Urie for the Chapter title.


	4. Dun airing dirty laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still a bit Josh-centric, but because he is suffering so much more. Tyler has a moment of weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a really bad day, and this made me feel hope. We are getting closer, frens. Smut is coming!  
> And please forgive typos/mistakes etc. I am so sleep-deprived at this point that I don't know left from right anymore.

 

Tyler wakes in his Grandma’s basement, shivering except for the heat on his crotch. He shifts uncomfortably. He rubs the sleep from his eyes with his right hand and reaches for his phone with his left. He squints, reading the screen. He has a text from Josh. 

**Morning ty. miss u**

**Morning Jishwa. Mssu2. Bbt cant wait** his fingers type. 

He throws his arms behind his head and sighs. He really misses Josh. A lot. Like “nothing is good enough and food tastes like tears and the only sound he can hear is the rain in his soul” a lot.

It’s only been a day and two nights, but to Tyler it feels like an eternity. The drive wasn’t long, his Nana only lives an hour away, but he sat through most of it in silence. Thoughts and sensations replayed in his mind as the farm fields rolled past. He didn’t exactly want to discuss his recent romantic awakening with his mom. His mother was indeed wondering what was wrong, but she also knows Tyler and if he’s quiet, she leaves him alone. So, most of yesterday was spent pretending he was okay. That he wasn’t withering away inside from yearning and unrestrained introspection.

He shuts his eyes to shield himself from the sunlight peeking through the blinds, and on his lids all he can see is Josh. Josh smiling back at him, eyes wrinkled. Josh hugging him with his strong arms, picking him up slightly at the waist and twirling him around while Tyler giggles.

He wets his lips, slowly running his tongue along the lower, fuller one, trying to picture the kiss again. The kiss from the dream that had sent Tyler into a tail spin.   
Tyler’s hand instinctively slides down to his groin, to the hardness. It’s painful to the touch. He hasn’t come since the “accident” and he really, really wants to. Even though masturbating in his grandmother’s basement feels wrong, he just can’t take the tension any longer.

He lifts his narrow hips a bit and slips his pajama pants and underwear down to his knees. He kicks off one of the legs. 

The fabric brushing against his cock makes it stir. Tyler looks down, he doesn’t think he has ever been this erect.

He turns to his side, and now Tyler holds Josh next to him, even if it's only an image. As he gently grabs his penis, he gasps for air. It’s very sensitive to the touch, the head darker than the shaft, flushed and swollen.

He doesn’t hesitate further. Tyler goes to his happy place, the imaginarium where it’s not him touching himself. It’s Josh caressing him. Josh is using his thumb to spread some of the precum onto his length. Josh licks his palm before closing it around the thick base of Tyler’s cock. The strokes are rough and hurried. Tyler is panting, the movements almost frenzied as he fucks his, no…Josh’s hand. He allows himself very low moans, afraid the noise will carry if he cries out as he’d like to.

He imagines Josh cupping his scrotum, pressing a pinky finger ever so lightly into his needy hole. Tyler’s already skating on the edge, so close to exploding that he almost sheds tears. He raises his right leg a bit, giving himself more room, and tugs so hard he nearly bruises the skin. He pushes his pinky in a little more and rubs against the stiff muscle.

Seconds later, "oh Josh" hangs in the air, and warm semen splashes his tummy and obscenely coats his hand, and he’s so out of breath it’s as if he were drowning. He just continues to lie on his side as the orgasm subsides, the picture of Josh he had left open on his phone directly in view. He reaches out and traces Josh’s lips with his clean hand.

 

At almost the same time, an hour’s drive away, Josh is coming violently, Tyler’s name very much not a hushed exclamation. 

Bucking into his fist as the cum spurts over and over again, the last vision in his mind's eye is Tyler wrapping his gorgeous lips around his cock. Those pleading eyes looking up at him as he sucks on the tip is enough to make him cum after just a minute. 

The intensity of his release rocks him, so much so that he bends over and holds the wall for support. It is so profuse it forms an irregular stain on his tshirt, and this wouldn’t be a problem, normally. Josh touching himself like this would be expected. Except for the fact that he’s doing it in Tyler’s bedroom, while wearing Tyler’s pajamas.

Josh had missed Tyler so much, and he had cried until he had no tears left, that he ended up using his key and sneaking in to Tyler’s house at midnight. He slept the night in his bed, like some crazy love-struck character in a fucked up Goldilocks tale. It’s awful, Josh knows this. But he just needed to be near Tyler so badly. Sleeping in his bed, smelling him on the sheets,…and wearing his pajamas. Something once touching Tyler's flesh on his own. It surrounded Josh with his presence. Almost too much. He had woken up with a very generous erection and Tyler's pillow in his arms. 

It's fine, he tells himself. I'll wash it all. Indeed, he has brought the bag of dirty laundry with him. The one that he would never admit he has been hoarding for two days. 

Once his breathing is regular again, and the tremors have subsided, Josh changes his shirt with another of Tyler's and walks himself down into the basement to do laundry. Once he puts the load in, his stomach grumbles. He hasn't eaten for almost a day. He figures he might as well before he passes out. 

Josh stands in the kitchen, looking for a bowl. He opens one of the cabinets and finds the cereal. When he opens the neighboring cupboard he finds canned goods. There's something there that catches his eye. He grabs it, and after a minute uses the can opener. When he manages to get it open, he puts his nose to it and inhales. That's when he jumps out of skin upon hearing a voice. 

"Josh? You scared the crap out of me." Josh is horrified. He turns slowly, only to see Zack Joseph standing in front of him. 

"Um...Joshua. Hi."  
Josh feels like he's 4 inches tall. "Oh my god" he thinks. 

"Zack, what are you doing here?" His voice is pitchy.

Zack drops what he was carrying. "I'm picking up the stuff I left here last week. Um...what are YOU doing here?"  
Josh is scrambling to come up with an answer that isn't "Jerking off in your brother's bed." 

"Um...laundry. Yup. Laundry." 

"Don't you have a washer and dryer at your house?" Tyler's brother does not sound convinced.

Josh nods. "Yes. But I am doing...Tyler's laundry. He asked me to."   
Zack's dark eyebrows furrow. "So, Tyler asked you to sleep over, wear his clothes, and do his laundry? Are you house sitting for him?"  
Josh peers down at himself. Crap. He's in Ty's clothes. 

"Yeah...." he doesn't even sound like he believes himself. And his hand has begun to shake a bit. 

"Josh, can I ask what's going on here? You are wearing my brother's pajamas, have clearly slept here, and...you are sniffing canned fruit. Do you see how weird this all is?"

Josh places the can of pineapple on the counter and his arms drop to his sides. The jig is up. Either an amazing excuse comes to mind in the next ten seconds, or Josh is in trouble.  Zack's eyes light up before Josh can say anything. 

"Josh...shoot. I know what's going on." He takes a step forward and touches Josh's forearm. 

"Josh...oh golly. You're in love with Tyler." 

Josh opens his mouth to speak, but then looks at his feet, blushing deeply. He has no energy left for denial. "Jesus, am I that transparent?" 

Zack pulls him into an embrace. "No, Josh. No. It's just...I've seen you two together. I've suspected it for years."

The drummer hugs back, pulling a little on Zack's shirt, and starts to cry softly. How much has he cried in the past two days?! 

"It's just...I don't think Tyler loves me like I do. It's absolutely breaking me." 

Zack pulls him off and holds him at arm's length, looking deep into his eyes. "Josh...I am breaking brother privilege here by telling you this, but I can see how much you are hurting. I mean you are sniffing preserved pineapple in my brother's kitchen. Which, by the way, you still have to explain to me. Anyway, Josh...Tyler is madly in love with you. He was talking in his sleep last week when I stayed over here. Dude, he's crazy for you. He probably thinks that YOU don't love him." 

Josh's chocolate eyes suddenly seem bright again. He wipes at them and stutters "Z-Zack, please. Are you sure? If you get my hopes up like this and then it backfires, I don't know if I can come back from it." Josh's mind is beginning to race, he is putting pieces together. The past few days. The touching, the silences. Tyler having his accident and Josh swearing he heard his nickname. 

Zack just smiles at him fondly. "Josh, please trust me on this. I want to see you two happy and I would never lie about something so important. He loves you, stupid head."

For the first time in days, Josh is genuinely smiling. "Thank you, Zack. I don't know what else to say. You can't imagine how much I love him. I'll never hurt him, don't worry. I promise you. I'd die for him."  
Zack strokes Josh's shoulder and grins. "I know you do. I know you would. And I trust you both to be adults and be honest with each other when the time comes. But one thing...what's with the pineapple?"  
Josh is grateful for the comic relief, and chuckles. He glances over at the tin. "Um...well...Tyler smells like pineapple. I dunno. I miss him."

Zack just shakes his head and almost snorts from laughter. "Oh my Lord, you two belong together. Do you know he stole some of your dryer sheets and keeps them around the house? I keep finding these random dryer sheets everywhere."

Josh smiles to himself, one inked arm hugging his other protectively. "Zack, please don't tell him. I want to. We are going to talk when he gets back tomorrow."   
"I wouldn't dream of it, Josh. Heck, I'm just happy you have found one another. It's not my place to say anything to him, that needs to be you. But if you need me, anything, give me a call." Josh pulls him back into a hug, and kisses Zack's cheek. "Thanks, man. For everything."

"Sure thing," Zack says, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Talk soon, okay?"

"Okay."

  
As soon as Zack leaves, Josh pulls his phone from his pocket. He sends two texts. One is to Brendon. **I think there is hope after all. wll explain later**

The other to Tyler.  **I miss u so much. cant wait to c u tom. pick u up for lunch?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys have just ruined me.


	5. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh seeks the counsel of a couple dear frens. Tyler finally returns from his trip.  
> This is the chapter ...before all the good stuff we have all been waiting for finally happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have divided a really long-ass chapter 5 into two again. A part of me wants to torture you, reader, until we finally get to chapter 6 and the fun begins. In the meantime, enjoy this one. I absolutely adore writing Brallon so if that's your thing, too, you are in for a treat. (I re-wrote the dialogue at the beginning a bit, and really like it now). Have fun reading!

Josh sits at Brendon’s table, drumming his fingers on the hard wood. Brendon is chain smoking, as usual, blowing circles into the air. Dallon stands babysitting a cup of almost-cold coffee, his backside against the sink. He is nodding as Josh tells them about what happened at Tyler’s. Brendon chuckles and shakes his head, his dark bangs bouncing on his forehead. His smile is something that should be studied. 

“Only you, Dun." Brendon wipes away a laugh tear. "Only you break into your lover’s house, sleep there, and jerk off in his pajamas.”

“And get caught by his brother while snorting conserved tropical fruit.” Dallon adds. 

Josh cracks up, hands on his tummy. “I wasn’t snorting it, D, I was smelling it.” His tongue playfully rests on his lower lip and his eyes crinkle in that way that would make anyone with a pulse swoon. In fact, the bassist’s gaze is drawn first to Josh’s pouty mouth, then to his robust, perfect arms. If he weren’t with Brendon, if they hadn’t been together since forever, he would have put his hat in the ring for this one. But Josh belongs with Tyler. They just belong together, full stop. 

"Still, I'm not dead and Josh is hot af," Dallon thinks. Brendon senses the sexual tension oozing out. He knows his lover like the back of his hand. 

"Rein it in there, Weekes. I can smell the boner on you. You're taken." 

Dallon can only laugh. "Stop being so jealous, Queenie. Josh knows I think he's hot and if he ever forgets Tyler exists, I'll leave you and we'll run off together." 

Brendon is aghast. “Oh my god, Dallon, I don’t know if that’s better or worse than just wanting to fuck his mouth." Bren raises an eyebrow. "Don't think I don't know what you were thinking." Urie and D have no filter. 

And Josh has no further words for Dallon, mainly because this happens a lot, Dallon hits on him all the time. He feels slightly verbally violated...yet flattered? And the two Panic! members just start laughing. "That reminds me, Pineappple Patty, do you have a key to this house by chance? Cuz the canned goods are in the pantry, if you feel the urge to sniff something in the middle of the night just help yourself.”

All three of them can’t take it and break into hysterics. 

“You are now my new hero, Dun. You are my new fucking hero.” Brendon is just delirious, his beautiful mouth licking the paper shut on his next cigarette. Dallon rolls his eyes. “Dude, you haven’t even finished this one and you’re already on the next one?”

Brendon sighs. “I’m nervous for our Joshie here. Give me a break, Weekes. It's either this or pass me that jar of fucking Milanos. You choose.”

Josh is all smiles, his soft eyes bright at last with happiness. He adores his friends. His crazy, sex-obsessed friends. 

The drummer is definitely in a better mood. In just a few hours Tyler returns from his trip, and he’ll get to see him, hug him. Maybe kiss him? Ugh, he misses him so much.

“Zack told me, he told me that Tyler loves me. That he’s sure. When I see Tyler at lunch today I am going to tell him how I feel. I have been in such an awful place that I honestly just can’t wait to get it off my chest.” His knees are bouncy and the tapping continues. He is cracking his gum loudly.

“Jesus, look who’s got a lot of nervous energy. Dallon, no more Red Bull for Nervous Nancy here!”

Urie shifts in his chair and takes a sip of his coffee. “I told you, Josh. I knew it. Didn’t I say I knew it, Dal?”

Dallon nods. “He said he knew it,” he repeats.

“Ohhhhh” Brendon squeals, tilting his head straight back to look at the bassist, standing right behind him. “Dally, they are going to be so cute together. I almost can’t take it. I swear to god I am going to freaking burst from excitement.”

Dallon is the more composed of the two, always. Josh just loves how their personalities complement one another. “ohmygodBrendon, uuuuuu…they need a couple name.” They both gasp. Brendon slams his fists on the table. “YES. By god man you are a genius! And I have just the name!”

Dallon and Brendon say it at the same time without even looking at each other. “JOSHLER!”

Dallon shouts “Jinx!”

Josh’s cheeks shade bright red. He secretly loves it and now he kind of feels like vomiting, because all of this is very little time away from finally becoming a reality.

“I, um, wanna ask Tyler on a real date. Even better if today’s lunch can turn into that. I am taking him back to my house, cooking for him. I asked my Mom how to make spaghetti sauce, she explained it to me.”

Brendon clasps his hand over his mouth. “Joshie, stop the cuteness." He looks up at his boyfriend. "Dally, our little boy is growing up. Cooking, jerking off in other people's homes." He shoots a glance over at Josh, points his long finger at him.. "Jesus, not at the same time, though, Dun.” Josh just can't stop giggling. 

“Lover, I think it’s time we give him  **the talk**.” Dallon nods emphatically. 

Josh breathes “Shut up, Urie” and stares down at his hands shyly. “I’ve had sex before, you know, Bren.”

“Ohh…you are blushing Joshua Dun. I know you have, pumpkin. And I also know with whom, and I bet you didn't know that." Josh leans forward, mouth hanging in shock. 

"Meowww, you little minx. You have, yes, but never with Tyler. You’ll see, sexing Tyler will be amazing. Worth the wait. I have a feeling that boy is kinky in bed.” He winks.    
“Or you could just fuck his brains out over lunch and find out immediately. Inquiring minds want to know.” Dallon interjects, twirling a piece of his hair.

Brendon almost spits his coffee. The drummer wants to disappear into the chair. His thoughts are suddenly dirty and his dick lets him know.

“Dallon, shut the fuck up. You’re going to give him an erection and then one of us will have to give him a handjob so we don’t send him off to his lunch date with a boner. And by one of us I mean you, Weekes, because you have the larger hand, you freak.” He turns and directs a whisper at Dallon. “I’ve seen his dick, Dal, it’s huge. You have been warned. And you would love it, too, you little whore. Now chew on that.”

“How, pray tell, did you get so lucky, Brendon? And if he’s so big, his boner could be the lunch. Who needs home-cookin' when you’ve got this good lookin’?!” The bassist has an infinity of poor jokes at his disposal.

“Okay, on that note“ Josh is just about dying inside from embarrassment. He makes to stand. “Before this goes any further I better go and start getting things ready. Dallon, Brendon used to sleep over at my house and he's a weirdo who pulled my pants down for no reason. So yes, nothing kinky. But he's seen me naked.” Dallon looks down, his head shaking in disbelief. "You lucky fucker. You're drawing me a picture of it when he leaves, " he looks back up at Josh. "Unless, Josh, you mind..." He mimics opening his zipper.   
"Dallon!" The drummer loves these guys to death. 

Brendon stands next to the taller boy beside him, folding his hands. “Don't listen to the giant next to me, Dun. Listen to me. Focus on your Tyler. I'm so elated, Joshie. I’m going to sing at your wedding. You’ll see. It will be haunting and it will make you weep. Dallon, ask him what he’s wearing today.”

The bassist repeats robotically:  
“Josh, what are you going to wear today? I suggest nothing at all.”

Brendon giggles. “Stop flirting, Weekes, Jesus.” Brendon grabs Josh’s shoulders and says “Young man, you wear a nice shirt. Open the door for him. And ask nicely before putting your hands on his fun bits.”

“How did I get such crazy friends?” Josh asks aloud.

“The question is what would you do without us?” Dallon, towering over Josh, kisses the top of his bright red head.

“Go forth, child, and prosper.”

As Josh is leaving, Brendon yells “TEXT ME DETAILS” and Dallon screams “I WANT PHOTO PROOF! IF YOU CAN GET YOUR COCK IN THE FRAME AS WELL THAT'D BE GREAT”

 

**It’s finally time.**

Tyler couldn’t wait to drop off his Mom.  He drove a little over the speed limit, (not without her criticism), but he just can’t wait to see Josh. It’s been the longest 72 hours of his life.

He’s gone through all the stages. He’s cried, panicked, thrown up, and passed out. He even jerked off in his grandmother’s basement (now that’s another thing to cross off his bucket list). He loves Josh and he is going to tell him…in 20 minutes. No matter what happens, he is sure that it’s no longer possible for him to keep this inside.

He’s now showered and staring at his clothes laid out on the bed. He’s going to wear a black shirt, the one with the red collar. Something tells him he needs to dress up a bit today and he wants to look pretty for Josh when he declares himself.

In a separate pile in the corner of his bed, some articles have been washed and folded. There’s a note attached. “Ty Ty, I washed the clothes from the other day. Took the liberty of changing your sheets, too. Hope that isn’t weird. I just thought, in case you want to take a nap, you can do it in a fresh bed. See you soon, xxoo Josh”

It wasn’t at all that Josh had slept and masturbated on those sheets. Nope. Tyler is none the wiser and just thinks it’s incredibly thoughtful.

Tyler moves to the mirror, fixing his hair. He squints because that’s what people do when they are judging their appearance. He notices the little circles under his eyes. “Shoot, I look so tired,” he says aloud. He grabs his phone a second and texts his sister.

 **Madison, how do i get rid of eye circles?** Madison sees the text, because she lives on her phone, and types back straight away.

 **What? Do u have orange concealer? Foundation?** He snickers.

 **Do you THINK I do? No… HELP!!** She chuckles.

 **SOL brother. Put some ice on it, hope for the best. And since when do u care about this stuff?** She smiles to herself.

 **Thanks anyway** He replies, ignoring her question completely.

“Okay,” he sighs. He puts some cold water on a cloth and holds it to his eyes. It’s a little better after a minute. He bats his long, wet lashes and does one last check. His phone beeps again.

“Uh…Madison…” He looks at the bubble.  **On my way!! Joshie**

“Crap.” Tyler’s heart leaps into his chest. His palms start to sweat. Ty takes one more look in the mirror and decides he looks okay “enough.” A swipe of cherry chapstick and he’s done.

He’s back on the porch, an almost rewind to 4 days ago. Except now he’s fully aware of being madly in love with Josh, and he’s holding an apple pie his Grandma made. Two completely unrelated things and only one noteworthy. Tyler’s tapping his foot nervously and when he spots Josh’s car, takes a huge breath and whispers to himself “Here goes.”

 

After getting back from Brendon’s, Josh has spent the morning in the kitchen, following his Mom’s recipe to the letter. He hopes it’s at least passable. At the worst, they can run out for Mexican later. He has set two places at his table, with a linen and everything. He even bought a bouquet of red poppies and put them in Brendon’s ugly vase. (He had to borrow one somewhere).

With lunch ready, he stands facing the mirror. His fingers tremble just a bit as he buttons up his black shirt. Not too fancy, but nice. He plays with some gel, attempting to make his crazy hair presentable, (God he hates it when he can’t wear hats!), and tests his breath on his palm. “Okay. You look decent. Breath is minty. Clothes clean and pressed. Let’s do this.” He grabs his keys and heads out, almost running. 

So here they are. Josh literally dashes from his car, engine still running and car door swaying. He is screaming Tyler’s name, throwing himself directly into the arms of his best friend, who now considers dropping the pie in order to embrace the drummer. He manages to hug into Josh with just one arm while he places the container gently on the porch swing. “Josh, Josh, I missed you so much.” With both arms free now, Tyler reaches around and squeezes. Tight. They both inhale deeply, Josh’s hand rubbing the back of Tyler’s neck. “Ty Ty, this was unbearable. I missed you too much for words.” Josh has never had such a strain to his voice. It’s evident to Tyler that something has changed.

They break apart and take each other in for a moment. Josh's mental picture of Tyler is just as beautiful as Tyler looks right now, his warm brown eyes full of joy, that beautiful mouth smiling at him. Instead, the singer can't tear his eyes away from the longing in Josh's almond eyes, and what he now understands, under a new awakening, to be the pure sex that are Josh's lips. 

Josh takes Tyler's hand in his and grins. "I've got a surprise for you. Come with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for bearing with my emo, under-rested self. i love you my frens. Keep reading, as always, more on the way!


	6. The only hope for me is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroes finally get their moment.  
> And a couple other fun things happen as well. (Brallon make an appearance at the end, with an amazing discovery).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, frens. I wrote this until 3 am, and then re-wrote most of it this morning. I hope it's worth the wait I put you through.

  * It’s a rewind to four days ago. Almost. Apart from a recent emotional and sexual awakening on both their parts, and a home-made apple pie resting on the floor of the backseat, the rest seems the same. Josh tapping two fingers of his left hand on the wheel as he’s driving them back to his house, his other on Tyler’s knee, and Tyler moves to turn on the radio. He needs to ease his nerves a bit, it’d be great to sing something stupid and silly. He reaches but nothing is there. He hadn’t noticed when he got in the car.



“Josh, what happened?” Tyler is pointing to the empty space.

Josh looks over. “Oh. That. Last night somebody stole my car radio.”

“What?” Tyler asks again.

“Somebody stole my car radio,” Josh repeats. He glances at Tyler, who has stopped speaking and is now staring at something Josh can’t perceive.

“Ty?” Tyler doesn’t answer. Josh pulls over a second just to be safe.  “Tyler? Are you ok?” Warm hand on shoulder but it’s as if Tyler doesn’t notice.

“Sometimes quiet is violent.” Tyler says it only to himself, even though he is looking right at Josh. He grabs his notebook from his bag. “Cause somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence.”

“Okay.” Ah-ha. Josh gets it. Tyler is writing another song. Right here, right now. This is Tyler.   
He’s mumbling, humming, and Josh can’t but watch his creative process and admire from afar. He’s writing frantically and recording bits of melody on his phone. The drummer is really liking what he hears, of course, and feels overwhelmed by sudden emotion. The sheer talent and beauty of this wiry boy sitting next to him, his raspberry lips rhyming words faster than his hand can write them, it all makes Josh lose himself completely, leaning his head against the seat as he observes. It’s orange all over again. Tyler has an orange aura.   _I feel the warmth. He is orange and smells like pineapple and he is love. Pure love._

“I love you, Tyler” he blurts out, immediately clasping his hands over his mouth.  "Noooooo" his inner voice says. His breath hitches. He waits for a reaction…but none comes. Another couple minutes pass. Tyler wasn’t paying attention, he hasn’t once looked up from the pages before him.

“What, Joshie? Sorry. I am, um…” the papers on his lap are a scribbled mess, only Tyler can make sense of his notes. Josh feels relieved he didn’t hear him. His crappy car, 2 blocks from his home, is not where Josh wants to declare his undying passion.

“Nothing, Ty. Sorry. Just wanted to ask how it’s coming. You looked really intense there for a minute.”

Tyler grins. “Yeah, um, good. I’ve got about 80% of it. You mind working on it this afternoon? Thanks for the inspiration, man, though I am sorry it got taken. If you want, we can go stereo shopping tomorrow. By the way, where did it happen? You usually put your car in the garage at night.”

Josh’s face ashes a bit. “Um, I went over…slept at Uries’ house. I was just kind of really lonely while you were away. Plus, you know the shitty neighborhood he lives in. It was parked on the street and I guess I was dumb, I forgot to lock the doors.”

“No, Josh. You aren’t dumb. It happens. There are bad people out there is all.” Tyler passes a finger on his knuckles. Ever so softly. Josh is never surprised by how sweet he can be.

Tyler’s face is a bit rigid. He would never admit it to his best friend, because he knows how close he and Brendon are, but Tyler has always been a bit jealous of the singer. Not to mention, he remembers how Dallon always looks at Josh, like he wants to eat him up. They are all friends, of course, but Tyler has difficulty being himself around them. They are just so much cooler than him and he feels intimidated. He envies how free they are with their thoughts, and more often their words. (And sigh, probably their bodies). Tyler isn’t one to swear or talk about sex as openly as they do. Sometimes he’d like to, though. He worries that Josh is attracted to that on some level, and he’s just such a nerd compared to his friends in Panic!. It doesn’t help that both are tall and gorgeous to boot. “I’m just so…plain,” he thinks.

“Oh, I see. Uh-huh. And how are the dynamic duo known as Brallon?” His lips unconsciously form a thin, pink line.

Josh chuckles, unaware of Tyler’s discomfort. “Crazy as usual. I swear those two were made for each other. Some people just have that one perfect soul mate, you know? And Bren and Dal have that, I think.”   
Tyler is looking directly into Josh’s cinnamon eyes. “Yes. I know exactly what you mean.”  Josh can feel his cheeks tint with a hint of rose.

“So did Dallon hit on you as usual?” Tyler’s fingers clench a bit. Josh tilts his head, is he detecting a bit of resentment in Tyler’s voice? Could he be jealous?   
“Um…sort of. But you know Bren, he always puts him in his place. D doesn’t mean any harm. And anyway I could never be with someone like Dallon…or Brendon. They are just so extra. And I’m not.”

Tyler opens his mouth to ask something but closes it again, leaving Josh wondering what he wanted to say. He looks a bit sad, his little adorable nose twitching. “Mm-mh,” Tyler stares into space. Josh isn’t sure what that means.

“I’m not …I mean. They’re great friends.” The drummer justifies. “I mean, I’m not blind. They are both very attractive and funny and all. I guess I just have another person in mind. And …let’s just say he’s nothing like them.  He’s beautiful and sweet and perfect.” As soon as he said it, he realized it. Fuck.   
Tyler hears the pronoun, but is shaking so much inside now from his own nerves, he can’t remark on it. The singer feels paralyzed.  _HE. Josh IS gay. Is the he…is he talking about me?_   Tyler wonders.

Both of them suddenly feel ill. Tyler traps the words in his mouth, the ones he wants to scream at the top of his lungs RIGHT NOW, he traps them in his trembling gullet. Josh, having already slipped up not once but TWICE, swallows down the urge to comment further, clearing his throat instead.

“I’m hungry. You hungry? Come on, we’re almost home.” Josh smiles nervously, patting Tyler’s bouncing knee. Tyler catches that. “We’re almost home.” Not my home, or my house. “Home” as if it were theirs. The singer would like nothing more one day.

As he did 4 days ago, Josh keeps his calming, physical presence on Tyler’s knee. He can tell that Tyler is a bit agitated. With a sigh of relief, Tyler looks out the window and squeezes Josh’s hand in return. Both their minds are running like mad. It takes every fibre of Josh’s being, which is reasoning with his brain, to not stop the car and kiss Tyler like tomorrow doesn’t exist.

Instead, he drives on. A couple minutes of empty conversation later, where Josh asks about Tyler’s Nana and Tyler replies that she’s doing great, they finally pull into Josh’s driveway. It dawns on both of them that this is it. Neither knows that the other is thinking the exact same thing. “In just a few minutes, everything will change. Good or bad.”

Josh helps Tyler get the pie from the back, “It was so sweet of your Grandma to make me this,” and then…they step inside and the drummer closes the door behind them.

**It's time.**

The first thing Tyler notices is the table setting. “Josh, you expecting company?” Josh just laughs to himself. He can be such a genius yet so dense sometimes.   
“Yes, Tyler. YOU, you silly bean! I missed you so much that I wanted to surprise you with a nice lunch.”

Tyler lights up. “Really? All this for me?”

“You deserve this and so much more, Ty Ty. I even cooked!” Okay, the drummer realizes he is being obvious now. 

“Jishwa,” the brunette is beaming. “You cooked for me?”

Josh grins and snorts lightly in that way he does when he’s nervous. “Yup.” 

Tyler walks over to the table. “Is this Brendon’s ugly vase?” Tyler asks, amused. He’s touching the poppy petals between his lithe fingers.

“Yeah, he lent it to me. Do you remember when he bought it at that flea market, it was-”

Tyler only nods back.

“I’m in love with you, Josh,” Tyler interrupts. He’s still fixated on the vase.

“Madly, completely, utterly in love with you.” Now he’s looking directly at Josh, whose stunning mouth hangs open. Like Josh in the car, he realizes what he’s done, gasps and covers his mouth with his palms. He didn’t mean to say it, he wanted Josh to finish, but…        

Josh gulps. Tyler’s arms drop to his sides, he licks his dark red lips, and bites a bit into the corner of his mouth. He’s ready for rejection. It’s okay, he knew this would be difficult.

Josh surrenders. He runs over to Tyler, grabs him by the back of the neck, and crashes his lips into his.

_Jesus… orange, it’s orange and pineapple, it’s all over but Tyler tastes like cherries. Tyler tastes like cherries and I can't breathe._

Tyler’s about to faint from elation. He’s waited for this for years. He loses his inhibition. Something snaps inside him as he pulls desperately on the back of Josh’s shirt. Josh smells like the woods, fresh and crisp.  _His mouth ohgodhismouth_  Tyler screams internally. Their lips have parted slightly, Tyler eager for Josh’s tongue, it’s wet, sweet, he sucks on it like candy. "mhmh...." Josh is exploring his sexy lips as he draws lines across his mouth. They stick their tongues out, Josh licking the top of Tyler’s and they both moan, very loudly. Tyler's sex is so stiff, he has never felt such longing. 

“Mm…Ty” Josh sucks on Tyler’s lower lip now, fingers moving lower and lower down his back. Josh presses himself fully against the singer, causing Tyler to whimper ever so lightly into him, right into him, and it’s the best sound in the world.  

They’re against the wall now, breathing through their noses, Tyler’s skin is so hot to the touch but the wall is so cold, so cold. “I love you, Tyler.” Breath. “More than life itself,” Josh sighs.

 

Tyler is bolder now, his hands have found themselves under the drummer’s shirt and ohgod it feels so good, he’s gliding against taut muscle and Josh groans “ugh fuck” as their erections rub together. 

Tyler lifts the shirt by the end, and they stop the kiss, panting heavily, as Josh comprehends what Tyler’s doing. He smiles, not at all shyly. Tyler is bending down and ohjesus, he’s kissing a trail up Josh’s stomach as the shirt buttons come undone. “Ugh…mmm….Ty….” Hot tongue on flesh, it sends a fever through Josh, and there are those eyes, those lustful doe eyes looking up at him and Josh just can’t, can’t anything.

Ty traps Josh's arms in the shirt sleeves a moment, and pulls back on his forearms. The drummer's strong abs rise and fall with each short breath. Tyler is awestruck. He’s seen Josh without his shirt a thousand times, but this time, this time it’s different. “Jesus you’re magnificent,” he says aloud and now Josh is blushing. Tyler leans in and kisses his smooth neck, lightly nipping at it. Josh draws in a breath and hisses "Oh GOD Tyler..."

He steps into Tyler again, literally into him, knocking him a bit into the table as he latches intensely onto his nape. The commotion rocks the table and Brendon’s ugly vase topples to the floor.

“Oh shit,” Tyler squeals. Josh looks up at him, amused. “Ty, did you just swear?” The boy looks mischevious. “I guess I am trying new things today, Josh,” he says in a husky voice.

Tyler removes the shirt by ripping it down over Josh’s arms, and it drops to the ground. Josh throws himself at Ty, like an animal would, and he licks from behind Tyler’s ear, descending on his neck, and Tyler’s chest hums. Oh it’s so beautiful. Like a summer song.

His hands return the earlier favor, hastily undoing Tyler’s buttons until he gets frustrated and just rips the shirt wide open. Tyler is so incredibly aroused.

“I’m sorry,” he says against Tyler’s supple lips, “I’ll buy you a new one.” He kisses Tyler's chest, cheek against his heart as he finds Tyler's nipple. 

“Mmm-mmmm Jishwa…” he sings.  Josh is playing Tyler’s ribs, the pads of his fingers putting on pressure and then releasing. The singer’s fingers dig into the skin of Josh’s broad shoulder blades, leaving long red scratches. 

“Josh…Josh….mark me,” he begs. Josh pulls away for just a second, enough to seek approval in his eyes, and then falls upon Tyler’s neck like a vampire, teeth sinking into his muscle. He's eating in Tyler's scent.

Josh's breath, hot against Tyler’s skin, sends prickles through Tyler who is making little sounds, little Tyler sounds like “Mmmhmm ugh….jish….” They are literally making the drummer quake from desire.

Josh is appallingly hard, his teeth graze Tyler’s clavicle, sucking harder, moving lower, sucking again. Tyler grabs Josh’s amazing, perfect ass and it’s round and hard, _ohgod_   he drags him, pushing, pushing against his crotch.

"Ty...Ty...your gonna make me cum" the drummer breathes. _I'm going to die right here and it's going to be the sweetest death. Tyler you are my sweetest death._

A beautiful crimson mark appears on Tyler’s throat, and then another. One more below that one. Crimson like Tyler’s scarlet lips that are now repeatedly whispering Josh's name as he tugs on his red hair. 

Josh has hooked his fingers into Tyler’s pants, oh the sensation of his jeans being pulled against his cock, straining, wanting. Tyler leans closer to Josh’s ear, and nibbles on it. Softly, almost afraid someone will hear, he utters “Josh." A heavy pant. "Jishwa…I want to go upstairs. I need you to.. fuck me. I…I want you, now.”

The drummer growls, pupils dilated from arousal. The tip of Tyler’s tongue rests on his lower lip.  _Oh god that lower lip_ , Josh thinks. Except not really. He is blind with lust and he's not thinking anymore because there's a hum in his ears, and he sees orange, and he tastes cherries and pineapple. He inches closer, and Tyler reaches out a finger, touches Josh’s nose ring. He trails back down to Josh's moist, swollen lips.

“Are you sure?” Josh inquires in a hushed tone.   
“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”  Josh nods okay, and kisses him softly.

"I'm starting to like the Tyler that says bad words. It's really hot."

Tyler's cheeks redden. "Well then, Josh, get me upstairs already and let's see how many I can say." 

 

**\- At Brallon's house**

“You think they’re fucking?” Dallon is talking to Brendon, who is lying on top of Dallon on the couch. Urie is smoking, as always. “Oh Weekes, wouldn’t you like to know.”  
“Actually I’d like to watch.” Brendon slaps Dallon’s leg. “I swear to god if I feel you get hard under me…”  
The bassist giggles. “You’ll what?”  

Brendon tilts his head back. “I’m not fucking you, that’s for sure. Not when you’re hard for Dun and not me. Although I do understand why. He’s hot af.”

“Baby I’m always hard for you, you know that.”  
“Bullshit,” Brendon replies.

Dallon grabs his phone. “I’m texting him.”

Urie shakes his head. “Dallon, fucking give me that phone. What if they are actually fucking, nobody wants to hear their text alert go off while sucking on a dick for the first time.”

“It’s not Josh’s first time.”

Brendon sits up. “Dallon…phone.” His large hand reaches out to Dallon’s even bigger hand.

“I’m just gonna send a couple. He probably has it off anyway. Come on, Bren, let me have some fun.”

The singer laughs. “Fine. Two texts, Weekes, TWO. Then I am confiscating it.”

As Dallon types, he makes an o with his mouth. “Sooooo, Brendon Urie.”  
Bren knows where he’s going with this. “Yes, Dallon Weekes?”

“Mmm…who did Josh sleep with? And I don’t mean Debby. Cuz Jesus if that wasn’t a beard relationship I don’t know what was.”  
Bren shakes his head. “I can’t tell you. It only happened a few times, I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

“Brendon, you tell me EVERYTHING. Come on, who the fuck am I going to tell? The cat?”

Brendon and Dallon look over at their grey cat, Pete. His large, yellow eyes stare back. “Actually, Pete knows.”  
Dallon smacks his shoulder. “Great. The fucking cat knows and I don’t.” He turns his head and leans in. “Come on Pete Wentz, tell your Daddy who Uncle Joshie slept with.”

Brendon shivers. “Please don’t use Daddy and Pete Wentz in the same sentence. You’re giving me flashbacks.”  
Dallon’s mouth hangs open in shock. “You fucked Pete? You little whore. I knew it. I KNEW IT. All these years you’ve denied it, but I knew it. I’m not touching your dick again.”

Brendon grabs his stomach from laughter. “Dallon, it was in high school. Come on, stick with the program here. You were interrogating the cat.”

“No, I was interrogating you. COME ON” the bassist whines. “ I waaaant to knooowwww.”

“Okay, Jesus. I’ll tell you just to shut you up. I can’t stand your whining.”  
Dallon smiles to himself in self-satisfaction. “Works every time. Now come on…spill it.”

“Fine. But you have to swear, Dallon. SWEAR TO ME not to tell a living soul.”

“Yes yes yes” He’s begun to bounce on the sofa. “Come on already…”  
Brendon breathes in. “A few years back, Josh was young. Like really young. You remember when we hung around all those emo bands? Well…Josh was probably 20. He was in his denial phase, but whenever this person was around, he’d get nervous. Drink to get courage, then get really drunk. And each of those times there happened to be this particular person around, also, drunk.”  
Dallon is growing weary. “So the word of the day is drunk. I understand. And the other person in question was…?”

“Ever heard of Gerard Way?”

Dallon’s eyebrows arch up and he screams into his hand. “GET THE FUCK OUT.”

Brendon nods emphatically. “I walked in on them a couple times at least. Jesus they were so hot together. I also know…that he had a threeway with Gerard once.”

Dallon can barely sit still. “Who. Motherfucker, tell me who. Frank Iero? Oh god please let it be Frank Iero so I can have wet dreams while awake.”  
“No, you creepo. Frank always wanted Gee to himself. He wouldn’t share, cuz believe me I tried. But you’re close. Let’s just say it was all in the family.”  
Dallon is now on the edge of his seat. “Mikey fucked Josh AND his brother?”

“Jesus, Dallon, no. But he was in bed with his brother while fucking Josh, and Josh was sucking cock left and right. And that’s all I’m saying now. That’s all. And not a word from you, Dallon. He's not proud of that period of his life, so please.”  
Brendon’s boyfriend is too shocked to speak. “Our little Joshie. What a little minx. And you kept this to yourself, Pete Wentz?” The cat looks up, but only to fall back asleep again.

"Don't worry, Bren. I'm not an idiot. And we've all done shit we're not proud of. Also, thanks for that visual, Urie. I think I'm going to excuse myself."   
The singer throws him a reproachful glance. "If you're going to jerk off to Gee, Mikey, and Josh at least have the decency not to announce it." 

Dallon's bangs fall into his face as he finishes the text. 

“So what did you write Josh?” Brendon tries to spy Dallon’s screen.

Dallon holds up his phone.

**DUN-R U FUCKING?**

**DICK PIC PLEASE**

Urie just chuckles. “Dallon, you never disappoint. Now hand over the phone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always. Please leave a comment or kudo just to let me know you are still enjoying this. I know I am!  
> xxoo  
> Thanks to MCR for the chapter title, and any reference to the boys is of course based on their work.


	7. White trash get on your knees, time for cake and sodomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I need a moment after an emotional chapter (for me) writing Joshler, here is a Brallon-centric one.  
> The guys hear from Josh, and then ...Brallon smut at the end. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I love writing Brallon. This is a test chapter to see if I should do a spin off series. I have been sleeping little but writing lots so please excuse typos etc.  
> I will try to go back and edit better when I have time. Enjoy!  
> Kudos to my sister Gee for her help, especially about the cat!

“It's been 20 minutes since I texted. He hasn't answered, Bren.” Dallon is chewing loudly on a celery stick. Brendon washes vegetables in the sink. “Maybe he is actually doing something better with his time?”

“Still, a courtesy reply...” Dallon throws the end in the garbage.

“You kill me, Dall. How do you know, anyway? I took your phone away.”

The bassist laughs. “Honey, I have super sonic hearing when it comes to text alerts.” 

He’s opening and closing cabinets without taking anything out. “Will you stop fidgeting and help me with these carrots?” The singer pushes his glasses up with his knuckles. “First he wants stew and then does nothing. At least peel the potatoes.” 

Dallon puffs out his cheeks. There's a vibration in the air. Both of them freeze. "Bren!"

“You called it, motherfucker.” Brendon looks around frantically for a cloth.

“Bren fucking move it!”

“I’m hurrying, Jesus!” Brendon fumbles with his back pocket and takes out Dallon's phone, almost dropping it from his wet fingers. "Shit!"

“Open it, Dal, open it. Jeez...come on Edward Butterhands.”

“Me? You’re the one who almost dropped it. Give it here.” 

Dallon's agile fingers hastily push in the code.

**D hate u. Tell B we broke ugly vaze cuz kissing**

**Sorryntsorry will buy new 1**

**Going to bdrm omg sex**

The bassist puts a hand on Urie's shoulder, wiping a fake tear from his bright blue eye. “I envy them. They will be having wild sex soon. Ugh. Our babies are all grown up.” 

Brendon glares at the screen. “What?! They broke ugly vase?! Dammit!”

“Bren, Josh is about to pop Tyler's cherry and you’re worried about the vase? Priorities, man. Priorities.” 

Brendon sighs. They both look up and stare for a moment into nothing. "Are you imagining them doing it, too?" Dallon asks.

"Yeah.” 

“Okay, we need to stop.” The bassist turns back to the kitchen sink.  Dallon picks up the knife and a bowl of potatoes. “Should I text him back?”

His boyfriend gives him a death stare. “Fine. So, Brennie. I was meaning to-”

Brendon pulls on an apron. “I know what you're going to ask, perv. You are lucky I am self-confident and that I know you love me, because your little crush on Dun would kill any other relationship. Go ahead...ask. I kinda want to make you say it.”  

Dallon sits at the table and puts two hands under his chin, batting his long lashes.  “What's it like? I mean I am dying to know. Come on, darling. Dish.” He starts to peel. 

“Oh Jesus.” Brendon's eyes light up, though. The amusement is returning. 

"Well, Dallon, sweety...you would faint. He is huge. Huuuge." He puts extra emphasis on the u. "It's pretty. Like I've seen my fair share of dicks –“

"Whore" Dallon fake coughs. Second death stare from Brendon.

"As I was saying...I've seen my fair share of dicks. His is just something special."

“I am so jelly. SO jelly. Come on, show me on the cucumber.” He holds one in the air like a trophy. 

Brendon raises his eyebrow and sticks his tongue in the corner of his mouth, smirking. “You’re going to need a bigger cucumber.”

“Oh my god” Dallon mouths, studying the veggie in his hand. He shakes his head violently.

“Sorry, have to ask. You've been friends with him for forever, before I even met him. You...never?" The bassist makes one of those famous weird faces he's known for. 

Brendon shakes his head. "Nooo. No. He's really hot but he's like a little brother to me. I will admit, the day I saw IT, and when he started to get buff and play drums without his shirt on, I thought about it. But I am not his type." 

“Why not? I'm his type.” He grins. 

Brendon chuckles. “Haha Dallon. I love you sweetheart, but you are not his type. Don't delude yourself. At best, you're MY type. At best.” He points the knife at Dallon, indicating the potatoes in front of him. “Keep peeling.”  

“You can be so cruel, my little dove. If I had feelings they might get hurt,” He laughs heartily. 

“What I mean, lover, is that you would eat that boy alive. He can't handle your sass. I, on the other hand..." Brendon reaches out and touches Dallon's fingertips. Their hands intertwine. 

"Do you want to know what Wentz's looks like?"

Now it's Dallon to give him a death stare. "No."

 

The door to the kitchen opens a touch, and Pete Wentz comes pattering in. He rubs against Brendon's leg. 

"Speaking of the devil," Dallon looks down.

“Hello, Pete Wentz.” The singer rubs him with his foot. He purrs. 

Dallon stands to rinse the carrots, and when he turns the cat is on the counter. 

“Jesus, ninja cat. Pete, what have I told you about sitting on the counter?” 

He motions to grab the cat and Pete Wentz hisses and scratches at him. “Oww, you little fucker. Brendon, why does Pete Wentz hate me?” He pouts.

“The bassist or the cat?” 

“The cat. I sort of know why your ex hates me.”

“Maybe because you call him little fucker ten times a day?”  Brendon reaches past Dallon and grabs the cat.  “Come here, Petey.” The cat purrs again and rubs his face against Brendon's cheek.  

Dallon just shakes his head. “I hate you both.”

 

Moments later Dallon's phone rings. It's Josh. “Oh shit,” They both exclaim.

“Either they're done already or there's a problem. Bren, you answer. I can't deal with a weepy Josh right now.” 

Bren accepts the call.  “Joshie?”  Seconds pass, and Bren's chocolate eyes open wider and wider. “Holy shit, Dal," he says under his breath.  

“What?!” Dallon draws near, matching his tone.

“They're fucking. Josh fuck-called!” He whispers.

“WHAT?!” Dallon can’t contain himself.

“You know,” Bren murmurs, “when you fumble with your phone getting your pants off…”

Dallon grabs the phone back. "I fucking know what a fuck call is. Shhh." He puts it on mute. 

 

Moaning can be heard. Really emphatic moaning and heavy breathing. Josh's name, Tyler's name. Tyler screaming “fuck.” 

“Did Tyler just swear?!” They both remark. 

“Dal, this isn't right. I'm hanging up.” 

_Josh, please, harder…_

They both stare at the phone on the table and neither moves to end the call. 

“Dude come on, he's gonna see it.” Dallon tries to reach for it but remains immobile.  

Sucking and wet smacking sounds can be heard, and now only Tyler's voice and muffled whimpers.

“Okay,” Brendon says. “Someone is sucking cock.” 

“Brendon...,” Dallon is paralyzed. "Bren, turn it off, I can't move. It's like watching a car accident, you can't look away."

 _Just one more minute Dal_ , he signals a number 1 with his long finger. 

Dallon shakes his head furiously and points at the phone. “Shut.it.off.”

"Oh...Jishwa...yes...yes...mmm" A hard smack and then a pop. Some noises they both know very well ensue. “Fuck…yesssssss Jish ohhhh god”  
Both boys jump. “Did he just…?”

"You taste so good, mmm, Ty, so good.." 

“Yeah, he did. “ Brendon answers his own question. “Oh dear God.” Brendon presses frantically on the red button, over and over, about ten times. 

"Bren. Bren…you killed it. It's dead." He puts a hand over his lips.

They are both slightly panting. Dallon is sweating a bit and Brendon settles his gaze on his trembling hand. 

Pete Wentz meows.

"Jesus, even the cat is horny."

“I can't ever unhear that.” Dallon utters. “Ever. Like the best porno ever, right? Because I know them and I could imagine it in my mind. And I feel kinda dirty.” 

Brendon's eyes are blown, all black pupil. "That was really fucking hot."

He walks over to Dallon and pulls on the front of his shirt. "Like _really_   fucking hot. Get my drift?"

 

**Smut**

He pushes into Dallon with his sizable erection, his thin pajama pants barely covering its prominence. The swollen tip is trying to escape from under the waistband, straining so much against his belly.

Dallon’s hand is grabbing at Brendon’s hard cock, his apron now on the floor.  Just one layer of cotton. Dallon bites his lip. “Oh fuck, you don’t have underwear on,” he sighs. Brendon slowly shakes his head.

"Take off your fucking pants, Bren, and pull the shade."

Brendon is holding on to the edge of the sink now, eyes half-lidded, moaning something that sounds like a prayer, but isn’t. He is saying “God” a lot, though. His long legs quake but he is being held up by Dallon’s abundant palms under his ass cheeks.

The bassist is on his knees, most of Brendon’s thick cock down his open throat. He is inhaling his lover’s sex, Bren's pubic hair smells musky and sweet and it’s matted now from Dallon’s saliva. 

He hits into the back of his throat, driving his face further into Brendon’s groin, emitting little gurgles. Just like his boyfriend likes it.

“Mmm..D…fuck. I’m not going to last. I’m already so fucking hot for you.”

Dallon pulls back, his tongue flattened on the underside of Bren’s dick. His lips close over the tip, and as his wrist twists on his slick length, stroking harder, he sucks ever so lighty on the head. The contrast is maddening.   
“Oh fuuck” Brendon mews. “Dall, shit, I’m gonna…”

Dallon applies pressure right where he needs to. One last tug and a coil of heat rises in Brendon’s stomach, the tension overflowing. “Look at me, Urie” Dallon orders.

Brendon barely opens his eyes in time before watching his cum coat Dallon’s tongue and full, distended lips. “Jesus fuck, oh jesus…” The singer empties onto Dallon’s chin with a second spurt, and with the third a little spatter lands on his chiseled cheekbones and nose.  Dallon makes it a point to show his lover that he’s swallowing all of it.

Brendon looks down and admires him. “You are such a cum whore, Weekes. I fucking love you.”

Dallon grabs Brendon's apron from the floor, and wipes what’s remaining from his face. He's got a sheen to him, and his face is flush from arousal. He has a very angry erection now, a small stain forming on the front.

“What to do about this, my dear?” Brendon slips his hand into the bassist’s pants as he returns to stand. The apron drops from his hand and Brendon kicks it aside. 

 

“Ugh…sssss” Dallon hisses. “Bren, I swear I am about three strokes from cumming. Just put that gorgeous mouth of yours on mine and let me fuck your hand.”

A shiver goes through Brendon and his spent cock suddenly twitches. He pulls Dallon’s pants down enough to handle his dick better, and begins flicking his tongue on his open mouth.

“Open that dirty mouth of yours for me, Weekes, and let me taste myself on you. My beautiful fucking cum angel.”

Dallon’s belly feels like it’s on fire, and as soon as Brendon pulls the first long, firm stroke, he knows it won’t be long. He closes his eyes and imagines Brendon kissing him, but thoughts of Josh Dun working his cock also creep in. How he’d love to have them both. He pushes it away, focusing on the sex that is Brendan Urie currently thumbing the top of his cock. His gorgeous blue eyes pierce Brendan's as they lick each other's mouths.

“Faster, baby, please” he exhales. Their lips fight over whose are more supple and it’s a bit like making two pillows dance. Brendon doesn’t play fair, he places his other hand down the crack of Dallon’s firm ass, feeling with his fingertip for his hole.

“Aagh Bren, oh god” Dallon is screaming now as Brendon sticks a finger in his ass, moving in time while madly pumping his member. “I want to fuck you so bad, Weekes” Brendon mumbles against his neck, sucking on it. “Want to see you ride my cock. You're a dirty whore but you're MY dirty whore.” He pushes a second finger in, and closes his fist on the base of Dallon's penis. "Or maybe I should just fuck your mouth again, huh?"

Dallon jerks up into him, whimpers, and surrenders to the heat. “Ohh fuck me, i fucking love you Urie…”

His orgasm is hot and profuse, and Brendon milks it from him with soft movements. Their stomachs are sprayed, Brendon’s fist a white mess. Dallon falls into him, out of breath, kissing his neck while he rides it out. Brendon’s hand crawls up Dallon’s back, feeling his lungs expand and contract.

“I. " he pants "I can't breathe.” Brendon just caresses his hair. “I know baby, I know.” 

Dallon opens his eyes, only to find the cat on the counter again, staring right at them. He indicates with his head to Bren, who looks over and breaks into laughter. 

"Have I told you Pete Wentz likes to watch?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't awful. I am just happy to have you reading if you've gotten this far in the series. Thanks for all the support. More on the way!  
> Thanks to Marilyn Manson for the chapter title.


	8. Forgive us for what we have done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut we have all been waiting for. Josh and Ty do the deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear followers. I apologize for the delay. I needed some time away from this, and got into a really dark place as well (ergo the two angsty fics I wrote in the meantime). I hope I have done our boys justice here. You can be the judge. I am pretty happy with it so I hope you will enjoy it. A Brallon chapter will follow, and Pete Wentz the cat makes his appearance again, so stay tuned.

* * *

"I'm starting to like the Tyler that says bad words. It's really hot."

"Well then, Josh, get me upstairs already and let's see how many I can say." 

Josh really loves the way Tyler says his name. Like, a lot. Maybe too much. It kind of makes his dick twitch. The way the “sh” sounds as it voices on his pouty, crimson lips. Fuck.

_Oh heavens, those cherry blossom lips._

Josh feels bashful all of a sudden in front of Tyler, whose three bruises are already darkening on his neck and chest. Josh’s eyes linger there a moment, his finger reaches out to touch them and he whispers “I did this. This is me on you, Ty.”

Tyler nods slowly, grasps Josh’s wrist gently, laying both their hands there. “All yours, Jishwa. All yours.” They just stand a moment like that, the silence comfortable. The initial frenzy has passed. Both boys are still very much aroused, but the importance of what’s about to transpire holds a weight that bears down on them and slows their pace.  There’s nothing to rush into here, because it is the first time, but it won’t certainly be the last.

 _Nothing could be more perfect than him. I feel so lucky. I want to feel his heartbeat on mine for eternity. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully explain to him how much I love him._ The realization of what is about to happen reaches Josh’s brain, and not just his groin. Though his groin is very much aware.

Tyler reads his gaze and leads him by the arm to the stairs, understanding that he’s hesitating out of emotion. Josh steps aside, he wants to let Tyler go first, but his best friend pulls him up onto the step right next to him.

“Together, Joshie. Let’s go together.”

They swing their arms just a bit, beaming, as they climb the staircase. Tyler bites into his lower lip and Josh swallows a moan because it’s the hottest, sexiest thing to see him do that. He’s been torturing himself with it for so long in his mind.

Tyler’s index finger traces a symbol into Josh’s palm as they ascend.   _I love you so much, Josh. So much it hurts my soul._

When they finally reach his bedroom door, Tyler stops Josh’s hand on the doorknob.

“Joshie, I’m sorry. I just drank so much Red Bull earlier. Don’t want to kill the mood but I need to use the washroom.”  _And I’m suddenly having a panic attack._

Josh laughs. “Ty, sure, of course. I’ll wait right here. I want to go in with you, together.”

Tyler pecks his cheek and runs to the end of the hall.   _I hope I’m not pushing him into anything. I hope I can be what he needs me to be._

Josh takes advantage, as he had felt his butt vibrate earlier, to check if he got a text. He scans the screen. Indeed, there are two texts from Dallon. He shakes his head and chuckles.  

 **DUN-R U FUCKING?**   **DICK PIC PLEASE**

He types back:

**D hate u. Tell B we broke ugly vaze cuz kissing**

**Sorryntsorry will buy new 1**

**Going to bdrm omg sex**

Tyler is standing in front of the mirror, he’s just splashed cold water on his burning face. His chocolate eyes stare back at him.  _This is it. I want this so badly. But what if I’m bad at it? This isn’t Josh’s first time, but I’ve never… It’ll be okay. I’ve seen videos. I’ve done research. It’ll be okay._

Josh replaces the phone in his pocket just as Tyler sidles up next to him. Tyler’s dark eyes take in the drummer’s face, like they’ve done a million times before, but this time it’s all different.  _Gosh, he’s so beautiful. It’s almost too much._ He leans in and kisses Josh on the lips, on impulse, who lightly purses them in response. “I’m glad I can do that now.” Tyler sighs. “I want to do that a lot from now on.” 

Josh blushes easily, and he’s very pink. “I will never tell you no, Ty Ty. Never. My lips are yours. I’m all yours.”

The door awaits, and it’s ironic that minutes before they were ripping shirts off their bodies, breaking Brendon Urie’s borrowed ceramics, and yet here they stand, afraid to cross the threshold. Josh takes the plunge, turning the knob and pushing into the door.

Both boys step inside at the same time, but only one gasps, his hands flee to his mouth. Josh feels the need to explain, he thinks maybe Ty has the wrong idea, even though he doesn’t look displeased.

“You did this for me?” Tyler asks.  _Cripes, he did this for me._

Josh nods, eyes downward, one foot crossed over the other.  _I hope he likes it, hope he doesn’t think this is dumb._

There are rose petals strewn across the bed and the floor. Josh has placed two purple throw pillows on the duvet, and there’s something spicy in the air, almost like incense. It’s inebriating.

“I thought,” Josh stutters, “I don’t want you to think I was expecting this. I just thought, in case we did end up here, I wanted to make it a little special. For you. You deserve everything to be special, Ty. Otherwise, I mean if it had gone differently, I would have just cried myself to sleep in a very comfy setting, I guess.” He chuckles to himself.  _God I’m such a dork._

Tyler runs over and hugs him, their bare chests touching. “Joshie, oh Joshie, this is beautiful. This is,…you are…I would have never let you cry, Jishwa. Never.” He draws back his head and kisses Josh again, parting his lips and begging to be let in with little brushes of his tongue. Josh’s flicks on Tyler’s, running it along his teeth,  _God I love his teeth,_ and the singer’s inhaling suddenly, just wants him to invade his mouth with moist sweetness. Josh tastes like mint candy. Like a candy cane. Tyler rolls his tongue on Josh’s just like he would on a candy cane.  _Ugh Jesus he tastes so, so fucking good._

Josh is light-headed.  _Tyler, oh god, Tyler you smell like the tropics, like a fruit salad, it’s syrupy and sweet and I want to drown in you.  You are my sweet, sweet death. Death by glazed pineapple. RIP_

It’s their chests and erections pressed together as Josh pulls on Tyler’s pockets, the tension in his pants almost unbearable. Tyler moans faintly, soft like a sigh, and it’s so intoxicating. As they kiss, they walk, and Tyler falls back onto the bed with Josh lying down beside him.  _I want you so badly, Josh, ugh Jesus please touch me._

“Josh, I need to be with you. Please, please touch me.”

Josh’s eyes are black, pupils so wide they leave almost no border to them, and the drummer’s vision is heightened to the point where he can almost see the desire in the air.  _I need you, Tyler. I need you so badly._ Tyler’s aura is orange then red then orange again, it’s pulsating like his hard cock is pulsating, and he can see the bright neon colors even when he closes his eyes.  _I need you, I want you._

“May I?” Josh asks, his tongue resting on his lip, his hands on Tyler’s small waist. Tyler nods, lower lip tucked under his front teeth. Tyler is kneading his own bulge and oh Jesus it’s the hottest fucking thing ever.  

Josh is more decisive now, he opens and unzips and pulls, and with a bit of help from Tyler, his jeans fall to the floor. Josh’s russet eyes remain fixated on Tyler’s, he knows where his hand needs to go, there’s no need to look  _there_ just yet. He’s savoring this.

Tyler angles in, tongue on Josh’s neck as he sits up, his trembling hands on Josh’s belt.  Tyler’s teeth scrape scalding skin, Josh inhales abruptly, and there’s heat. So much heat it’s like a forest fire. Tyler sucks and Josh sighs. His pants are off now too, kicked to the side of the bed.

“You are so beautiful, Josh.”

_Ugh, that “sh” on his mouth. Fuck me._

A second, round crimson spot appears along the drummer’s carotid as Tyler applies more pressure. “So, so beautiful, mmm.”

Josh is on top of Tyler now, putting feathery kisses on his wet lips. His hands descends and finally,  _Oh god yes,_ he grabs Tyler’s cock. Tyler twitches a bit, he’s so hard it hurts. “Josh, please, take them off for me. I need to feel you.” 

The drummer’s pink, puffy lips kiss down Ty’s stomach,  _Oh god yes, like this Josh,_ and he puts his lips around the tip of Tyler’s cock, which is peeking from above his boxers. Tyler grunts, and as Josh pulls down his underwear he takes more and more of his penis in.  _Fuck you taste good, Tyler. Sweet, sweet death._ His cock is thick, and uncut, and heavenly. Josh has seen him naked, of course, but he’s always shied away his gaze.

“Oh my god, Josh, oh my god.”  _The warmth, oh fuck, the warmth, and his tongue…_

Josh closes his hand around the base of Tyler’s member, compressing, and with the other tries to get out of his underwear. He’s managed to pull them down enough to liberate his cock, it slaps against his stomach loudly. He pulls off just a second, enough to wiggle out of them, and returns his attention back to Tyler’s penis.

“Mmm, Joshie, feels so good. Feels so fucking good.” Josh stalls just a moment, not used to hearing Tyler say such words. But he likes it, a lot.

Tyler’s fingers dig into his curls and he yanks just a bit.  _So hot, his mouth is so hot._ Josh is bobbing on Tyler’s cock now, stroking the length with a certain vigor. “Josh,” Tyler says weakly. “Can I ask you to do something?”

The drummer stops a moment, not pulling completely off but just teasing his tip, passing it over his flattened tongue lazily. 

_You taste like sunshine, Tyler. Orange crush on a hot summer’s day._

“Anything you want, Ty. I’ll do anything for you.”

Tyler can’t look away, Josh bent over him with his gorgeous tongue out, Tyler’s swollen, flushed head swiping against it. His sinewy arms holding him up, gorgeous abs straining. He looks further down, and oh god. His dick, so stiff, pink, and so…fucking big. Tyler licks his lips.  _Jesus can you get any hotter, Josh?_

“Josh, I kinda watched videos, you know, to understand what to do…” Tyler whispers between whimpers, “and, you know, I wanted to try something. Something that kind of turned me on.” Josh is intrigued, and loves the fact that Tyler watched porn for him. He can see him in front of the screen, hand on his –

“Josh, can you pull up the extra skin, and kinda stick your tongue in? Then suck at the same time?” He turns a shade of deep red and Josh thinks it’s the most adorable thing. It’s such a turn-on to see Tyler so clear on what he desires. And Josh knows exactly what he’s talking about.

_Oh my god I hope he doesn’t think I’m a freak. It’s just…the thought of his mouth doing that to me…_

“Of course, kitten. Anything for you.” Josh steps off the bed a moment, bends down to move the jeans that are in his way. His fingers grab at the phone in the pocket, he wants to make sure they won’t be disturbed. He throws it back on the floor. (Josh doesn’t know that he’s accidentally made a call to the last number dialed).

Tyler grabs one of the pillows from behind him, and props himself up. He wants to watch. Josh caresses his thighs, positioning himself right above his tip. One hand pulls up from the base, the skin almost covering the top of Tyler’s cock. Ty hisses. Josh makes it a point to look Tyler right in the eyes, chestnut meets mahogany. 

His index and thumb pull on the foreskin, making a hole. Josh pushes into Tyler’s slit, and then inserts his tongue against the wall created by the skin. His swollen lips close over it, one hand pumping the base and his cheeks hollowed from the suction.  _This is so amazing, Ty, you are so fucking brilliant. God I don’t know how much longer I can hold off._

“Oh Josh, oh jesus…” Tyler latches onto the duvet, his breathing ragged.

The drummer takes his time, swirling his tongue around the skin, his own cock on the verge of exploding as he feels Tyler’s stiffen even more under his attentions. “Ty, fuck, I love doing this to you,” he mutters.

“Josh…Josh, FUCK…”

Josh groans, his dick is begging for contact.

“Josh, please, harder… suck harder” Ty pleads.

The drummer obeys and can’t stifle his own moans as they reverberate on Ty’s cock. He pulls the skin up, then retracts it. Over and over, languid movements. Each time sweetly pushing his tongue in the space.

"Oh...Jishwa...yes...yes...mmm"

A hard smack and then a pop. Josh can feel that Ty is near, he closes on the base, twists his fist, and a moment later Tyler cums on his tongue.  _I’ve waited for this my whole life. All I’ve wanted is to drink from you._

“Fuck…yesssssss Jish ohhhh god”   _Oh my god I think I’m dying. I’m dying and it’s with my dick in Josh’s mouth. Oh fuck._

 Josh is swallowing loudly, his adam’s apple moving up and down in his throat. Tyler has come so much there’s still plenty in his mouth that he swishes around.  _orange red orange, orange crush oh god_

"You taste so good, mmm, Ty, so fucking good.." He makes sure a little of it stains his lips.

Tyler’s struggling for breath, his knuckles white from grabbing into the bed. “Please come here, Josh, kiss me with that filthy mouth.”

Josh crawls up to him and licks Tyler’s tongue which is already waiting for his. They kiss sloppily, making smacking noises on purpose, and Tyler says softly “I love you , Josh. So much. Thank you for doing this for me. It was, it was just unbelievable.” Josh nuzzles his head into Ty’s neck. His cock is throbbing against Tyler’s thigh. “Tell me what you want, Jishwa. I want to make you feel good.”

Tyler fingers the tip of Josh’s huge cock, it’s dripping and it jerks into the touch. “Oh god,” Josh whines.

Tyler brings the finger up to his lips. He sucks on it and licks the pad, raising his eyebrows coyly.  _Holy fuck, Ty. Holy mother of god._  “You taste so good, Josh. Sweet.”

Josh is hyperventilating. “Ty, please, touch me or suck me off or…just please do something to me.”

“Josh,” Tyler says grinning as he tugs upwards,  _Oh Tyler please keep doing that, don’t stop. Please don’t stop._ “I think I’d like to fuck you. I mean, I think I’d like to try to top. I just don’t know if you..” Tyler doesn't finish the phrase, instead lowers his mouth onto the drummer’s generous cock, takes him all the way in without gagging, and looks up at him from the bed of his pubic hair, batting his long eyelashes.  _Oh my god. This is sweet death. This._

Josh bucks up from the sudden contact and it makes Ty choke a little, spit leaking from the side of his mouth.  _Holy shit I’m going to blow my load if he doesn’t stop looking so dirty._

**_Dirty red lips on hungry boy's hips._ **

“Ty, fuck. Yes. I switch but I can be a power bottom. I need to get you hard again, though…ugh, fuck that feels so good, kitten. Superlative."

_Kitten, oh god, I love that. I’m his kitten._

Josh reaches out and plucks a rose petal from Tyler’s shoulder. The singer looks up and smiles, sliding up along his cock until he pulls out. “I love you,” he says again with worn, ruddy lips.

“I love you, too.”

Tyler lightly kisses Josh’s inner thigh, as he spreads his legs. He licks up his balls while his left hand travels lower. “Josh, do you have…?”   
Josh cuts him off, panting. “There’s lube and condoms in the drawer. But I haven’t…” Josh doesn’t want Tyler to think he’s been sleeping around. He hasn’t. Ever since his true feelings for Tyler surfaced, those he didn’t want to admit to, he unconsciously (or consciously?) stopped looking for that kind of attention.

“I haven’t had sex with anyone in months. I just wanted to tell you that I wasn’t bringing random people over.”

Tyler loves that he’s so concerned about what he thinks. He puckers up and kisses his knee.

“I know what you are like, Jishwa. I know. And I know you are always safe. That’s why I kinda want to ask you if we can, um, do it without.” While he talks, Tyler is slowly jerking himself hard and it’s sexy as fuck.   
Josh looks down at him, bites his bottom lip, and groans.  He’s just in awe of what this boy has been hiding.  _Foreskin kinks, bareback. Our little Ty  is an unending surprise._

“If you want, Ty, of course. I can assure you I’m clean, in fact I always get tested and I haven’t had sex since, so…”  
Tyler nods. “Yeah, me too. And you know, with a boy, I’ve never.” Josh nods.

“Okay,” Josh whispers.

“Okay,” Tyler hums back.

The brunette reaches for the drawer, extracting the lube. He pops it, pours, and then returns between Josh’s legs. Josh is trembling from anticipation, stroking himself lazily. He watches Tyler spread the lube on his beautiful cock, it drips a bit and holy shit that slow weep of gel is pushing him over the edge.

Tyler’s little nose twitches as he brings a finger to Josh’s hole.

Tyler’s voice cracks. “I saw this in porn, but tell me if I am doing it wrong.”   
Josh shakes his head. “No Ty, it’s perfect kitten. It’s perfect.”

He inserts one finger, and when there’s little resistance, immediately another. Josh sighs as he starts scissoring them. He almost giggles. “I don’t need much prepping. I, um, masturbate a lot and I …use a dildo.”

Tyler blushes.  _Now he blushes?!_

“Do you think about me, when you touch yourself?” Josh nods as a third finger goes in and he sighs and throws his head back. Both boys are very hard again.

“All the time. Only you. It’s always you,” Josh pants.

“Me too,” Tyler admits. “I even touched myself at my Grandma’s thinking about you.”

Josh opens his mouth, a bit out of shock, but mostly from pleasure. “You are so naughty, kitten.” Josh muffles a cry. “I’m ready, Ty. Please, please fuck me.”

_Oh god, Josh. Keep saying that._

Tyler gets up on his knees, leans down to kiss Josh on the lips, and rests his tip against Josh’s opening. Josh grabs around, his hands on Tyler’s cute little ass, and pushes him in.

Tyler squeals, he's never felt something like this heat, this tightness. Definitely different from being with a girl. So much better in so many ways.

The muscle clenches around his cock as he bottoms out. “I told you I power bottom,” Josh says, smiling, as he pushes Tyler into him once more with a powerful drive.

Now it’s Ty who reaches, takes Josh’s arms, and blocks them with his own. “Let me, please, let me pleasure you.”  
Josh can only nod, the feeling of Tyler’s thick cock inside him, pounding against his prostate, is rendering him speechless. For someone who never had sex with a man before, Jesus, Tyler is learning fast. Josh’s dick is glistening with precum, and he wants nothing more than to touch himself.

Ty grips onto Josh’s arms, his mouth sucking a third hickey into him as he thrusts inside, over and over.

“Ty, harder, please. Fucking break me.”

_Don’t fucking ask me twice, Josh. Oh god._

Tyler understands his desire and plays into it. One hand digs into Josh’s shoulder as the other starts to stroke him fervently. Tyler’s moaning, whimpering, his cock beating so deep into Josh that it feels like they truly are the same person, it all has them both skirting the edge. Balls slap against skin, mouths seek respite from loneliness.  
“Oh god Jishwa, fuck you feel so good, so tight, my baby boy…”

_Holy shit, baby boy?! But I don’t get it immediately, I don’t process. I need to cum. I need to make him feel me. He's so far in me, he is me._

Josh is closing in on his orgasm. He dances around it, but so does Tyler. He can feel his best friend tense, the cadence no longer regular, and as he lifts himself to kiss his love, he closes on his cock and there, right there, is the sweet explosion, in that one quiet movement neither anticipated.

_Yes, it is here that we die. Hand in hand on the road to perdition. Forgive us for what we have done, but we're young._

Tyler comes, violently, splashing Josh's walls with his seed, and the drummer follows shortly after, spraying his chest and Tyler’s hand with his warm semen.

Cries are quiet, almost muted. Mouths open but nothing comes out, lips are bit, and one single tear rolls down Tyler's cheek.

The sweet, sweet release. The room smells like incense and glazed pineapple, (and cum), and the two boys fall into one another amidst expletives and prayers.  _This was the best death ever._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got all sort of feelz. Please comment or kudo (if you haven't already, I know Archive doesn't allow multiple ones) if you'd like me to continue this insanity. Love you all, frens.  
> Tulisa's "Young" is the title inspiration.


	9. Grab my selfie stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh tells Brallon about the previous night, only to discover they already know!

**The Day After -Brendon’s House**

 “Why do the both of you look like you’ve swallowed the canary?” Josh can tell something is off. Dallon appears extremely tired, small, puffy circles under his eyes. His dark hair is unkempt, and he hasn’t shaved. He can’t stop staring at Josh’s hickey. (The visible one). Two blue eyes penetrate Josh like laser points.

Brendon won’t look at him directly, either. He avoids his gaze while fidgeting with his lighter.

“Guys? What’s going on? You’re acting weird. I just told you Tyler and I had sex and you look like I said my dog died. It was amazing! I’m happy. I’m finally happy.” The drummer’s enthusiasm is not equally matched.

Dallon sighs and turns to Brendon. “Should you tell him, or shall I?”

Now Josh is worried. “Tell me what?” His fingers drum on the table nervously.

Brendon starts speaking so quickly that Josh is startled by the sound of his voice.  
  
“Oh God, Dun. We know. We know all of it.” He throws his hands into the air dramatically.  “You called us by accident yesterday and we heard a good part of it.”  
Josh’s heart almost stops. Dallon looks up at the ceiling, trying to look anywhere but at Josh. If he added a whistle it’d be even more believable.

“Oh my GOD! What?! How?!” He’s almost stuttering. Realization illuminates his eyes. “OH MY GOD! When I got up to move the pants on the floor. Holy shit.” He wheezes into his hands.

Brendon reaches across the table. “Sweety, it’s no big deal. We all have sex, right?”

Josh’s beautiful mouth hangs open in dismay. “Oh Jesus, that mouth will be the end of me,” Dallon thinks.

“Sure, yeah, we all have sex, but we dont’ all call each other and fucking LISTEN TO IT while it happens! Why didn’t you hang up? I think I’m going to be sick.”

Dallon interjects “We did. We did hang up. After a bit. Josh, the thing is …”

The singer and the bassist say it simultaneously. “It was so FUCKING HOT.”

“Oh my god…” Josh is as red as a beet. “Please stop.” One of his hands is playing anxiously with a tuft of his hair. 

Dallon tries to salvage what’s left of levity. “Josh, Joshie…it’s no big deal. It’s just sex, come on. If you want I can blow Brendon here in the kitchen and you can watch.”

Brendon slaps his arm. “Jesus, Weekes. Like that’s going to make up for it. Though, Dun, now that I think about it I’m half hard already so if you want I can oblige.” His pouty mouth curls into a grin.

The ridiculous suggestion makes Josh laugh out loud. God, his friends are idiots.

“It’s fine. Okay…you heard us have sex. Okay. I’ll get over it. We just can never tell Ty. He would die.”

Brendon smiles. “Of course not, are you insane? So…from the sound of it, it went well?”

Josh chuckles. “Yeah, Jesus. Very, very well. You know for someone who never had sex with a guy before, oh my god, Tyler was amazing. It was kinky, too. I can’t even.” Josh is at a loss for words. “You know we never got to lunch. Afterwards we napped together and and then did it again. We finally sat down at like eight. Oh my god, guys, I am so in love.”  
Dallon bats his eyelashes at Bren. “Aww, do you hear that? Why don’t you cook for me and fuck me blind?” The sound of a second smack hitting Dallon’s shoulder follows. “Oww, Urie. Fuck. Why are you so violent today?!”

“Because you’re an ass, Weekes. And to answer your question, because we’re an old married couple. Give Joshler 5 years, they’ll be just like us. And, Mister, I am the one who cooks by the way so what the fuck do you want from me?!” Brendon shakes his head.

“Don’t listen to the cranky diva sitting next to me. You both are just adorables,” the bassist admits.

Brendon clears his throat as he lights a cigarette. “So, foreskin kink, huh?” Dallon cracks up. “That’s fucking hot as hell.”

Josh drops his head into his hands. “You are going to kill me, Brallon.”

Brendon gestures in the air. “Come on, we all have kinks. Dallon here is a biter and really likes drummers.” He turns his face to look at Dallon with an accusing eyebrow.

“I, well, am such a whore I pretty much love it all. Pete Wentz likes to watch.”

Josh looks up. “The bassist or the cat?”

Dallon and Brendon answer at the same time. “Both.”

“Speaking of, Dun, what’s yours?” The singer smiles coyly, twirling his lighter in his long fingers.

Josh’s cheeks color deep pink. “Um, it depends. I like to suck-“

“That we know,” Dallon interrupts him, fanning himself. “Gurl….you had me hotter than a Georgia summer.”  
Brendon slaps his arm again, harder this time. “Will you put your boner away and let the man finish?”

“Like I was saying, I like to suck, you know, like hickeys and stuff. I like the feel of skin on my tongue. I like to bite, too, like Dallon.”  
Dallon pretends to fall asleep. “BOOORING.”

Urie snickers. “Please don’t mind my rude husband. But he’s right. That’s very normal. Come on, Dun, out with the weird shit already. We’re among friends.”  
The drummer hesitates and then opens his mouth. “I’d…um, I’d really like to put lipstick on Tyler, make him suck me off like that. Kiss my body. I want to see it on me, his mouth all messed up with red. Maybe put him in panties.”  
  
Brendon taps the ash into the tray. “You kinky motherfucker.”

Dallon shifts uncomfortably. “You know, Dun, I’ve been known to dabble in makeup.”

Josh raises an eyebrow, suddenly picturing Dallon with red lips. He doesn’t like the reaction in his pants.

The singer just glares at him, mouth agape. “Shall I leave you two alone?! Weekes, you are unbelievable.”

“WHAT?!” Dallon’s voice goes up an octave.

“Okay, Dun. That’s sexy as fuck. Continue.” Brendon’s bangs are bouncing against his forehead as he rolls another cigarette.

“Roll one for me, too,” the bassist requests.

The singer is not amused. “Why? You don’t usually smoke.”

“I’m sexually frustrated, I’m thinking about Dun’s cock.”

Josh is sinking lower into his seat. Brendon looks up, mouthing “Oh my god.”  
  
“Joshua, you have to know that since yesterday, Dallon here has not been well. My partner, who knows for how much longer if he’s not careful,” Brendon throws Dallon an evil eye, “has been very preoccupied with your penis. Ever since I talked about it, and especially since we heard you boys have sex, it’s been a rather, obsessive thing. Tell him what I caught you doing last night. Go ahead, you big perv.”

Josh doesn’t know what to expect but is laughing to himself. He loves these fools.  
Dallon coughs. “Well, um…I was performing self-love in the bathroom to …”  
Brendon nudges him. “Go on. Confess your sin.”

Brendon’s expression is already saying “Can you believe this?” even though Dallon hasn’t finished speaking yet.

“I, um, was looking at a picture of you from our trip to the beach last summer. More to the point…”

 The singer’s had enough. “He had zoomed in on your crotch, Dun. This little freak, and when I say little I mean you horny, horny giant.”

Dallon just throws his hands into the air with a sigh of defeat. “I’m sorry. I just can’t stop thinking about it. Dun, please, I need to see it.”

Brendon nods. “If you love me, Dun, and you want to save Dallon from sleepless nights of jacking off to your IG pictures, PLEASE SHOW HIM YOUR DICK.”  
  
Josh is speechless.

“I’m not kidding, Josh.” Dallon pleads. “Please. I’m going crazy here. At least once I’ve seen it, I’ll know. It’ll be there in my mind. I’ll still probably be jerking off to it, but just less.”

Brendon agrees. “He’s not kidding. He’s been tugging his boat every couple hours. I’m not mad, I know he’s a crazy fucker and that he loves me. But he seriously needs to see your cock, dude. I can’t take it anymore. I even drew him a picture but, you know how I draw. Everything ends up looking like a lopsided cucumber.”

Josh is just shaking his head. “Oh my god, you guys ARE serious.”  
Brallon nod.

“Do you know how crazy this is?” Josh’s easily flushed skin is the color of a lobster now.

“Come on, Dun, two thirds of this group has already seen it. Let Dallon on the magical mystery ride that is your magnificent cock. Do it for me. You owe me, you broke ugly vase, remember?”  
  
Josh stands up. “Mother of god you guys are insane. Fine. I’ll do it. But I’m warning you, I’m kinda hard, to be honest thinking about Dallon in lipstick did something to me. Sorry, Bren, it’s just a natural reaction.”

It’s Dallon turn’s to hit Brendon’s shoulder. “I told you I was his type. You are so mean.”

The singer laughs. “Should we start chanting “COCK COCK COCK” for encouragement?”  
Dallon stands, pulling his chair right up to Josh.

“I’m getting front row for this show.” He positions himself directly in front of Josh’s groin. “Go ahead, Mr. Dun. I’m ready.”

Brendon does the same, and Josh just stares at them in disbelief.  “What am I, an idiot? It’s been a while since I’ve seen it. Okay Joshua, commence the unveiling.”  
Dallon screams. “Bren, we should get Pete Wentz in here. You know he likes to watch.”

“I haven’t seen him since yesterday, Dal. He’s probably hiding in a closet or something. Anyway stop distracting the man who will finally be showing you his fun bits. Sorry, Josh. Please.”  
Brendon gestures “go ahead” with his hand.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Josh mutters.

“Slowly,” Dallon accidentally lets out. Brendon leans in and adjusts his glasses.

Josh throws him his best annoyed look and unzips his pants. There is a very evident outline on the cotton of his underwear. With his pants around his knees, Josh takes a breath, looks to the heavens as if to say “What the hell am I doing?” and pulls down his boxers.

Two people in the room gasp. His semi-erect penis bounces against his stomach and then just stays suspended, the swollen tip ironically pointing towards Dallon.

Dallon has gone pale and rubs his fingernails against his teeth. It looks like he’s got tears in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Bren. It’s looking at me. This is him HALF hard? It’s beautiful. Josh, it’s the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen.”  
Brendon nods. “Now I remember it well, and I hate you.”

Josh moves to put it away, absolutely dying of embarrassment, when Dallon shouts “Let me touch it, Joshie. Can I take a selfie with it?”  
Brendon swats him again on the back of the head and Josh zips up, horrified.

“No, Dallon, I’m not letting you touch it. And a selfie, wha-what? Jesus, I can never tell Tyler about this.”

Dallon just moves his head slowly, from side to side, and whispers “Tyler is the luckiest bastard in the world.”

Josh sits back down. The couple get up, move their chairs back to the original position, and Brendon takes a seat. Dallon remains standing. Brendon looks up at him.  
“Josh, since you were so kind, I’d like to repay the favor” and places his hands on his own zipper.

Brendon is flabbergasted. “Weekes, you pull that dick out I am going to cut it off and feed it to Pete Wentz. Enough. Sit.”

  
Josh can’t help but giggle. His friends are certifiably insane.

“What am I going to do with you guys?" Josh enquires.

Everyone in the room answers with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I adore writing these boys. I am seriously considering a spin-off fic.  
> Please excuse any typos, etc., I've been up writing this since 3 am.


	10. Let me pour your poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick taste of the next chapter...because I'm a tease. ;) Tyler and Dallon in the same room. Yikes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quick taste...

Brendon sits at the table, shoulders hunched, his head in his hands. He’s wheezing because he has finished all his tears. Dallon returns home to find the singer a blubbering mess.  
“Sweety, what’s the matter? Oh my god is your family okay?”  
Dallon’s warm hand tries to put a comforting touch on Bren’s shoulder, who shakes it off. Brendon looks up at him coldly. 

“Pete Wentz is gone.” Sniffle. “He’s missing.”  
“The bassist or the cat?” Dallon asks.

Brendon looks up at him, even through the waterworks his sarcasm is biting. “The cat, you idiot.”  
“We really should have given the cat another name," his boyfriend quips. "Anyway, what do you mean he’s missing?!”

“I haven’t seen him for 3 days. He’s gone, Dal. Somebody took him or killed him or … Oh my god, I can’t breathe. He’s a house cat, he can’t survive out there on his own.”

Brendon opens his palm and there's a little plush mouse in it. "This was his favorite, remember? OH GOD..." He is convulsing again. 

Dallon is used to seeing an angry Brendon, and very often a horny Brendon. This tragic, teary Urie is kind of scary.

“Bren Bren Bren…please calm down. We’ll find him. He’s a cat, he probably went into the garden and followed some smell.”

Brendon stiffens.   
"Uh oh," his boyfriend thinks. 

“What do you know, Weekes? You fucking hate him.” He pounds a fist on the table. “For all I know you let him out on purpose. You’ve always hated that cat, Dal.”

Dallon knows Bren is hurting and doesn’t mean any of this. Yes, he hates the cat. But he’d never do such a thing.

“Bren, hun, you are a little…irrational right now. Why don’t we get you a drink and then we can-“

Brendon stands up, his big chocolate eyes puffy and pink. “Don't tell me what to do, Dallon. I don’t want to talk to you about this. Call Josh. I’m only going to talk to Josh about this. He cares for Pete Wentz. And for me.”  
_Don’t say it Dallon. He’s being unreasonable from worry. Keep your fucking mouth shut._

“Oh so I don’t fucking care, Bren. Is that it?!” The taller man spits. _Fuck Weekes. Goddammit. So hard to keep your mouth shut, you wanker?!_

Brendon squints, his full lower lip trembling. “Fuck you, Dallon. FUCK YOU. This isn’t about you. Just leave me alone. And if you do care, as you say, call DUN. I’m going upstairs to cry my eyes out." He takes a step forward and then turns around. "Don't even think about cracking a joke, I swear, I'm not in the mood." 

Dallon is left standing in the kitchen, hands idle at his sides and a heaviness in his chest.  
“Fuck.”  He doesn’t even try to go after Brendon. He knows better.

**45 minutes later**

Dallon is looking at Tyler. He’s studying the hickeys on his neck. And what he thinks might be a third peeking out from under his button-down. _Fuck me. Dun mouth did that. You lucky, lucky fucker._

And Tyler is looking at Dallon. Feeling extremely intimidated by the taller, more handsome man in front of him whose gaze seems to be cutting through him.  _Does he not like me? Did I do something wrong?_

Uncomfortable silence ensues between the bassist and the singer. Tyler scratches at something on his wrist rather obsessively and Dallon just wants to have a fucking drink already.

_Wtf with this guy. I can see it. I can see what Josh sees in him, but I just kinda don’t get it. I’m taller, hotter, I’ve got dick for days and ass for weeks._

_Okay, Weekes. Haha. Stop it. You don’t like him all of a sudden because you’ve had a hard-on for his boyfriend for months. Offer him a warm refreshment. Or a cold one. Fuck just say something. It’s what normal people do. Stop being such an ass._

“Our cat ran away. Pete Wentz. Would you care for a warm, cold, or hot beverage?” Dal says mechanically, realizing the order of temperatures was a bit odd. 

Tyler stutters. “Ye-Yes Dallon. Thank you. A water or a Red Bull. But whatever you have on hand is okay.”

Ty scratches. “And I’m sorry Pete Wentz ran away. I know how much he means to you. I hope you find him.”

Dallon pulls out two glasses, one index and one middle finger hooked into each one. With his other arm he opens the fridge. “Between you and me, I fucking hate that cat. And he hates me. But Bren loves him, so… Okay, Tyler. An orange juice okay?” _Juicebox perhaps?_

Tyler nods.  
“Figures,” Dallon thinks.  
“If you don’t mind, Tyler, I need something stronger. I’ve got a weepy diva upstairs and my anxiety level is through the roof. So, that will be a screwdriver for me.”

Tyler nods once more. “Hey, it’s your house. And it’s 5 o’clock somewhere, right?”  
Dallon looks over and smirks. _It’s always five o’clock here, girlscout._

_OML DALLON stop being so mean. You have nothing against him if not for the fact that he got to taste of that sweet, sweet penis. He’s an incredibly sweet and cute boi._

The clink of glasses as he moves them to the table, Dallon opens the freezer and pulls out a bottle of vodka and a tray of ice. “So, have you met Pete Wentz?” _I don’t know what the fuck to talk to you about, Tyler. Now that I'm here, looking at you, I kinda want to punch you. But that's just my dick talking._

Ty’s voice cracks a bit. “Um…the bassist or the cat?” 

Dallon sighs audibly. “I knew we should have named that fucking cat something else. I meant the feline.”

Tyler’s little nose twitches and he smiles uncomfortably. Dallon hands him a glass, takes it back a moment, smells it. “Sorry, this one’s mine. The vodka.” He pushes the other towards the singer and lifts his own in a sign of “cheers.”

“So, you were saying?”  
Tyler is so uncomfortable he’s squirming in his chair. _What am I doing here with these really cool guys and I’m just a dork? What’s taking Josh so long? I wasn’t saying anything. Oh god I don’t think I can breathe._

“Um, I have been here before, twice. I did meet the cat. He seemed nice. Cuddly.”  
Dallon snorts, his bright blue eyes lit. _Please, that little fucker was Satan personified._ “He hated me. Don’t know why. Maybe was jealous of me and Bren. I’m sorry only because I know how much Bren loves that little piece of shit. And he’s upstairs crying over him, and doesn’t even want me there to comfort him. I guess Josh is always the one to comfort people, huh?”

Tyler swallows. It is taking Josh an awfully long time up there.

“So…” _throw me a lifeline here, Joseph. I’m drowning. Don’t make me start talking about how hot your bf is or how gorgeous his dick is. You’re so boring it’s enough to make a Mormon start drinking._ “So, do you still play basketball?”  _fml._

Dallon takes a really long sip and half the cocktail disappears.

Tyler lights up. “Well, I’m really busy with music right now, but I try. It’s liberating, you know? I play and I don't think. Not thinking is a good thing for me. And you, what do you like to do?” _Except hit on my Josh and swear a lot._

There is no love lost in the room right now.

Meanwhile upstairs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Pete Wentz return? What's happening upstairs? stay tuned!


	11. There must be something in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's either a full moon or there's something in the water. Brendon needs comforting and Josh and Tyler come over. Pete Wentz is still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a strange mood but I had fun writing this. Just to add a drop of outside drama to the story.

Josh raps lightly on the door, shifting from one foot to the other, and doesn’t hear an immediate reply. “Maybe he’s asleep,” he ponders ashe pulls on the ends of his hoodie ties nervously. He’s wearing a baseball cap, t-shirt, and whatever jeans he found on his floor when Dallon called. The gum in his mouth cracks as he bites into it. He considers swallowing it because now it’s kind of gross.

Josh is fidgety, obviously really concerned about Brendon, it’s not like the singer to be so upset. But it’s understandable, he loves the now officially missing cat to bits and it would take someone heartless to not be disconcerted.

“Bren?” Another knock. “Can I come in? It’s Josh.”

He can make out faint whimpers.  _Oh, poor Brendon._

"Josh?" It sounds like Brendon has his face in a pillow. "Come in."

As soon as Josh enters the room, he notices the desperate state of his friend. It looks like it snowed tissues all over the floor. The usually perfect singer is sitting crossways on the bed, still in his pajamas. His hair is standing on end and his nose is pink from crying.

"Joshie come here" he begs with his puffy lips, arms outstretched.  _Joshua Dun you are a sight for sore eyes._

The drummer feels for him, poor thing looks rough. Josh throws off his shoes and cap and climbs onto the bed, pretty much in one not-so-graceful movement.  _You poor soul, Urie._

Brendon immediately embraces him, head dipping into the crook of his neck, and Josh gives him a tender-hearted kiss on the head. “I missed you,” the distraught boy says.

Josh inhales. Brendon smells a little like cigarettes and peaches. He wonders if the latter is one of Dallon’s many shampoos. “I missed you, too. You know I always do.”

Brendon grabs one of Josh’s hands with a firm grip and places it across his clavicle. The drummer’s muscular arms wrap further around the singer from the back, and Brendon settles in comfortably between his legs, sighing as his spine melts into Josh's chest. “It’s so nice to be held like this,” Urie mutters. 

Josh nods, his chin digging lightly into Brendon's brown mop. He turns his cheek and flattens it against his friend’s forehead.  “Anytime, Brennie. Anytime.”

"Thank you for coming. I knew you would. I guess Dallon called."  _He’s done something right today._

"Of course. I would have come in the middle of the night. In my undies. Hell, even nude. I will always be here for you, Bren. And Dal called right away, so you know. He’s a mess, you know he doesn't show it, though, but he is. He's downstairs with Tyler right now probably going on about the cat."

"Ty is here?" he heaves.

"Mmhm." 

The singer blinks back tears. "I'll have to say hi later. When I stop feeling so miserable. And Dallon...Yeah, I guess. It's just I have the sinking suspicion that he let Pete Wentz out on purpose. You know they don't really get along."

Josh shakes his head and squeezes his set of strapping arms against the singer’s, making a little squealing noise along with it. 

"Oh Bren. He wouldn't. You know that. Most of the time the cat ignores him, anyway." Josh is doing his best to be reassuring. _Come on, peaches. You know he’s not that awful._

"Dunno. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you now, too. He doesn't fucking care anymore, about me or Pete Wentz."

Josh nuzzles his neck. "You know he does. He is crazy about you. Maybe not the cat as much, but because you love Pete so, he treats him well. Remember he gave him a cuddle the other day I was over? You're just really upset, hun. As for the other thing, admittedly he’s a little flirty towards me, but you know he’s only kidding. That’s how Dallon is. He’s a born flirt. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s toying with Tyler right now. So, tell me, when was the last time you saw the kitty?" 

"3 days ago. I just thought he found his way up to the crawlspace or something. But he hasn't touched his dish. Oh god Joshie...I love that stupid cat so much." Brendon’s firm body quakes a little.

"I know, hun. I know. We're gonna find him. Okay? We'll make signs and walk around the neighborhood leaving a trail of cat treats to your door. I'll be sure to rub them in your hair real good so he can smell you. How's that sound?" He messes a bit with Bren’s bangs.

“But then I'll smell like cat treats, too!" Bren whines like he's nine. He laughs immediately after, wiping his nose on one of the tissues strewn about the bed. Josh giggles.

“Let me tell you a funny story to cheer you up a little, huh?”   
“Okay,” Brendon replies. “But Josh, can you lie down with me? Can you be big spoon? Dallon always wants me to be big spoon cuz he has a complex about being a giant.”

 _Oh, you are breaking my heart, Bren, and yet making me laugh at the same time._ “You want to be little spoon? Here, I got ya, buddy.”  _Never argue with a distressed Urie._

So there they are, Josh Dun’s red head on Urie’s pillow, his protective arms around Brendon’s, who has become a little ball of angsty flannel. His cute feet are curled and he’s stuck them between Josh’s, trying to snuggle in.  “You good, Brennie? Do you want another blanket?”   
The singer sighs. “No, I’m okay. Just please keep holding me like this. Oh, and I want to hear the story. Pretty please.  I need a smile today.”  _I feel so safe here, Dun._

Josh kisses the top of Brendon’s shoulder with a puckered mouth, and starts in.

“It’s actually about a prince. The prince’s name was Brendon, and he was a very handsome and talented young man. The most handsome and the most talented in the entire kingdom, in fact.”  
Brendon slowly smiles to himself.   _Josh Dun, you may be the sweetest man alive._

“What did the prince do? What was his talent?”

Josh clears his throat with a “hmthrumpf.” 

“Well, the prince could sing like an angel. And he looked like one, too. So much so that one day, he was called to sing for a very special guest at the court. Since his father, the King, wanted to make a good impression, he had his tailors make Brennie the finest clothes for his performance, made of golden threads that made him shine like the celestial being he was.”  
Josh continues his story, making it up as he goes along, sensing Brendon’s back rise and fall against him.

Bren asks the occasional question, trying to lead Josh to where he’d like the tale to go.   _No one has told me a story like this since I was a kid._   

Brendon is so exhausted from all the emotions and really appreciates this moment of compassion. It’s almost as if he could sleep in Josh’s arms for eternity. _I just feel so safe and loved._

 

“So then,” more of the adventure unravels as Josh’s steady voice lulls Brendon into relaxation. There’s a dragon in the story, and a royal jester named Pete Wentz who is a funny, magical cat that talks and tells dirty jokes.

Bren chuckles and butterfly kisses the top of Josh’s hand. “You need to write this story down so I can read it, Joshie. Or just make it an audio book so I can hear your soothing voice whenever I want.”

The drummer grins. “If I can remember it tomorrow, I’ll record it for you, Bren. Promise.”

When he is aware that his friend has finally calmed down, he wraps it up with “And I’ll tell you the rest when we find Jester Pete Wentz. How about that?” The singer nods emphatically.

 

Josh is glad that his idea seems to have allievated his friend’s state. “You feeling a bit better, peaches?” Brendon doesn’t answer with words, he just acknowledges by holding on tighter.

The singer’s dark eyes are wide open, he’s staring at the closet door, past it, into the room next door, and beyond that. Thoughts begin to brew, flashes of moments passed explode like fireworks in his mind.

_I think you may singularly be the nicest person on earth, Joshua Dun. No wonder everyone falls for you sooner or later. Beautiful, kind, and giving._

_No wonder everyone falls for you sooner or later._

The pads of Urie’s fingers lazily caress Josh’s palm. He inhales and closes his eyes. Although Brendon’s heartbeat seems to be rising suddenly, (only a drummer would notice these subtle changes), Josh is certain he’s managed to quiet his friend down a bit.

Brendon stirs all of a sudden, turning slowly to face Josh. “Pumpkin, Joshie…there’s something…” he whispers.

 

Josh leans down, picks a long eyelash from under his eye, and places it gently on the back of his hand. He inches closer. “Make a wish, Brennie.”  _I’ll wish with you. Maybe two for the price of one will bring Pete Wentz back._

Too bad Brendon’s reflections right now do not center around the cat.

Brendon blinks once. Twice. He feels a pulsation, a strong one. Up high but also down low. _Humming oh god my head is humming and my dick hurts, why does it hurt? It shouldn’t be doing this, this shouldn’t be happening._

Things are swimming in front of Brendon’s eyes. He’s not seeing clearly and is thinking even less lucidly.

_What the fuck is happening to you, Urie? You know what you should be wishing for._

The singer takes a deep breath, completely ignoring his inner voice.  _Urie….don’t do this._ He closes his eyes a second and blows.

When he pops them open, he finds Josh beaming, hovering above his face. Things are no longer floating, his focus has returned.

“Look, Bren, your wish will come true.” He’s showing off his lash-free hand. Bren consents, nodding slowly, riveted by Josh Dun’s russet eyes.

“Yes, it will,” he mutters softly.

Josh sees something odd in his friend’s expression, he’s about to ask him if everything is okay when velvety peaches invade his space. Peaches and cigarettes invade the beach of Normandy that are Josh’s moist, salty lips. Brendon’s mind is back to humming, Josh’s unexpectedly buzzes. It’s forbidden's love’s low frequency, this. This is what doing something that shouldn’t be done sounds like. 

**Infrasound sinning. Minds spinning.**

Before Josh even realizes what is happening, before he can fully register the feel of Brendon Urie’s supple lips on his own cushy ones, the scent takes over his nostrils, inebriating him. _It’s downy pillows and cotton candy and clouds after that, peaches and softness and confusion. Blinking lights. Orange everywhere. No, it should be orange but it isn’t. It’s yellow and it’s tricking him. He’s used to the orange but not the yellow. He’s used to cherries and glazed pineapple, not peaches and cream._

The singer’s head is absolutely whirling. All he can perceive is the fucking humming in his ears, and Josh tastes like kindness, and now Brendon knows for sure, in soul-crushing certainty, that kindness tastes warm and minty. Sweet. 

_This is what it’s like to kiss Josh Dun. You melt into him like a mint chocolate bar left out on a hot day. Slowly and delicately dissolving into him._

And like being dragged from the icy water when you’re drowning, Brendon suddenly pulls away and gasps. 

_Holy fuck what I have done._

 

**One floor below**

Tyler twirls the glass around on his fingertip. He’s fidgety. It’s been a really long time now.

“Perhaps one of us should check on Brendon.”  _You. Me. Anything to get me out of this room because I find you extremely intimidating, Dallon._

Dallon’s sat back into the chair, his gangly legs spread rather far apart. He’s nursing his third cocktail. “If I go up there before I’m allowed, I’ll get eaten alive. Just wait for Brendon to come down, trust me. Don’t wake a sleeping dragon.”

“Shoot,” Tyler thinks. “Maybe I can make up an excuse and go myself.” He clears his throat, for what’s like the hundreth time.

“Maybe,” the singer’s voice breaks a bit. “Maybe I can go up.” He wishes he still had the rubber band he used to keep on his wrist. He needs to snap something. _Maybe I could snap Dallon’s neck._

Dallon completely ignores what Tyler just said. “What do you bowl, Tyler?”

Tyler’s taken aback, isn’t sure he heard him right. “Wh-What? Sorry?”  
The bassist’s long fingers lean in to grab at the paper, the half-rolled cigarette on a plate in front of him. His azure eyes challenge Tyler’s from under very thick lashes.

“I said what do you bowl.” He licks a wet stripe across the length of the cig, making it a point to stick his tongue out good, leaving Tyler to swallow hard. Ty starts to scratch at his wrist more insistently.

“Um, not really a bowler. I dunno. I usually -”

“Just play basketball and video games. I know.” Dallon interrupts.

Three vodkas in, Dallon Weekes is not all that convinced anymore that he dislikes his friend’s boyfriend. Perhaps the alcohol is making him see things he hasn’t before. He’s admitting to himself that Tyler is attractive, in a dorky, Weezer way, but still attractive nonetheless. Nice eyes, very fuckable mouth. Cute smile. Moreover he knows, or rather he has literally heard, that Tyler possesses particular attributes which he himself appreciates. It might be fun just to fuck with him a bit. Nothing better to do as they wait. 

“You mind?” Dallon asks permission, holding up the cigarette, eyebrows raised because he’s just waiting for Tyler to say he **does** mind. 

Tyler shakes his head. “Not a fan, but go ahead.”  

Dallon’s face shows surprise at the approval, lights up, crossing one leg over the other.

“So, sunshine. A curiosity.”

Tyler pales. You never know what is going to come out of the bassist’s mouth.

“What’s it like banging Dun?”  He knows full well he’s embarrassing Tyler, who has quickly turned a shade of red seen on a certain type of apple.

Dallon licks his lips slowly and smiles slyly. “I know he’s a bottom so inquiring minds …”

Tyler sinks into his chair and pulls up his collar, giving it little nips.  _Oh my god. What’s with this guy? Ugh…what am I supposed to say?_

 

Weekes finds this kind of hot. “Didn’t peg you for a top, but it’s always the quiet ones, right? Well, except for Brendon but he’s a breed unto himself. And that mouth, Jesus. Tyler, between the two of you I don’t know who I’d want to fuck me first.”

Dallon lifts his brow, and sucks in another drag. _Let’s see how red you can get, sweety._

Tyler can’t breathe. “Dal…” He gasps for air. “Dallon. I’m not really comfortable talking about this.”

Dallon’s face shadows, he pulls his chair right up to Tyler’s as the smoke dangles from between his full cherry lips.

“Why are you so shy, Tyler Joseph? I’m just making conversation. I’m happy to tell you all about how Brendon feels inside me when we fuck.” He rests his hand on Tyler’s knee.

Tyler shuffles up from his seat like he's been shocked, pushing it back towards the cabinets behind him, looking for a place to escape to. “Dallon, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but-“

_Oh man, I’ve scared him. Better behave now before I get scolded._

“I’m just playing with you, Tyler. I do that when I’m bored. Calm down. But seriously though, I wasn’t kidding when I implied you and Josh are hot as fuck. If you ever want to sample the fruit of another tree, I’m willing. And I know I can convince Bren as well." Dallon winks to land the last blow.

Tyler's hyperventilating at this point. "Dallon, maybe you've had too much to drink, perhaps I should get you a coffee." 

"Perhaps," Weekes replies. His blue eyes sparkle. "Or perhaps there's absolutely nothing wrong with me at all." 

 

Pete Wentz (the cat, not the bassist, though both like to watch), is observing what's happening from a tree branch as he licks his paw. Not too distant from the house, but enough not to have to listen to Dallon's BS for a few days.

He thinks to himself  "Jesus, a cat can't even take a fucking break without total chaos ensuing. Dad Brendon's lost his damn mind and that fucker Weekes is just pure evil. Poor Josh and Tyler, they're so sweet, this is some messed up shit. I'd almost be tempted to come back today, but I think I'm gonna wait just one more and see how this all plays out." He's picked up something from Dad Dallon after all, an unhealthy dose of sadism. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny Brallon will be back soon, but for today I needed to add a bit of "theater." Hope it didn't totally suck. And poor Josh. Everyone always falls for him.  
> to be continued


	12. Something wicked this way comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys face what they've done. Honesty is the best policy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long. Other fics got in the way, and life has been of a hot mess lately.  
> I apologize if this is mediocre, but I started to get a block of some sort, so I need to post it.

Brendon Urie has been apologizing for what seems like an eternity.

“Josh, OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I am SO SORRY.” He’s gasping for air, beside himself. His long arms flail as he fans his face _. I really hope I didn’t fuck everything up._

“Joshie please tell me it’s okay between us.” He's bouncing up and down on the bed like a hyper child. 

“Bren…Brennie…it’s okay. Stop, you're going to make me sea sick.” Josh pats his knee gently, trying to reassure him. It would take a lot more than a kiss to ruin their friendship.

“Calm down. Honestly. You’re grief-stricken. You’re not thinking. Come here.” He leans in and pulls the singer to him warmly, more as a show that he’s okay with everything that happened than Brendon probably needing an actual hug.

Brendon sighs against him.

“Joshie, thank you for understanding.” The singer digs into Josh’s shirt.  “But I’m still kinda hard so maybe don’t hug me right now.”

“Prffff” Josh breaks into laughter, Brendon following suit. Both of them quiver from the hilarity, Bren doing one of his famous “silent laughs” that has him shaking and teary.

“What am I going to do with you, Bren?” Josh squeezes him harder.

“I don’t know, Dun. Throw me back on the bed and make mad love to me? It works out perfectly, you’re a bottom and I’m a top.”

Josh shakes his head from behind the singer’s embrace. “I love you, Bren. You and your crazy personality and fucked-up sense of humor.”

Brendon pushes away, grasping Josh by the biceps.  “I mean, obviously I like you, Josh. Who wouldn’t like you?! Dallon’s probably in love with you after seeing your dick, but you are taken and so am I. And in theory so is Dallon but that fucker would do you in a minute, so... Jokes aside, I’m sorry I took advantage of your kindness.”

Josh ruffles Brendon’s hair. “You’re fine. Perfectly fine. And, to be honest, it was nice. A part of me always wondered what it would be like to kiss you, so now I know. A lot of people would be envious.” Josh smiles, shrugging his wide shoulders.   
Brendon chuckles as he looks around the bed for a kleenex.  “You liked it? Really? I’m sorry it was all sloppy and snotty. If you want I can do better.” The singer sniffles and leans in, puckered. Josh giggles and slaps his arm in jest.

“I am so kidding, Joshie. Well, not really but you know what I mean. I’ll never admit it unless tortured, and maybe it’s just the hormones talking here, but it was hot as fuck kissing you. Tyler is a lucky boy. Dallon would be crazy with envy knowing I got to. Speaking of…what are we going to do? Seriously, do you think we need to tell them what happened?” He crosses his legs underneath him and wipes his nose. 

Josh scratches at his arm nervously. “I don’t know, Brennie. I’d feel bad keeping this from Tyler, but at the same time it’s probably going to upset him. And I have no clue how Dal will react, you know he’s insane.”

Brendon nods. “He is. But I think I have to deal with the consequences no matter what. You had no fault in this, Josh. It was all my fucking being banana pants.”

Brendon shifts and pushes himself off the bed. He reaches for Josh’s hand.

“Come on, Dun. Let’s go downstairs. I’m done being fucking pathetic and I kinda wanna see what Dallon’s reaction is going to be. I’m a sucker for punishment.”

Urie grins with a hundred teeth, and Josh understands that he’s getting better. The way he’s swinging his hips reminds Josh of the usual happy Urie.

The drummer slides off, grabs his cap and shoes, and follows Brendon into the hallway. They descend the steps slowly. 

 


	13. There was something in the ...vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the consequences.

As the disheveled singer enters the kitchen, a drummer in tow, he finds Tyler standing with his back pressed against the cabinets, looking distraught. Dallon is smoking yet another cigarette at the table.

The bassist looks up. “Bren? How are you?”   _You look like crap, but I am not going to be the one to tell you._

Tyler is relieved to see Josh, races over, clasping his hands over his own. “Thank god you’re back,” he whispers. Josh smiles weakly. He had a suspicion Weekes might have been torturing poor Ty.

“How many have you had, Dal?” Brendon eyes the open vodka bottle, his puffy lips pursed.   
“Three. Four? I lost count.” He clucks his long tongue. “You hang out with Tyler long enough, you start drinking.” 

“Three,” Tyler interjects. “Three too many if you ask me. And what the heck, Dallon?!”

Dallon shoots him an irritated glance. “Nobody asked you, sunshine.” He’s annoyed with him again, the booze adding to the exhaustion and worry that’s already made him cranky.

“Dallon, behave.” Brendon gives the singer a pat on the back. “Tyler, thank you for being so patient. Josh really helped me out of my funk.”

Brendon clears his throat, blushes just a bit, resulting in Josh looking down at his feet timidly.

Brendon steps back and opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He exhales audibly.

The bassist’s eyebrows cross in suspicion as he looks to Josh and then back to his partner. His light blue eyes widen in discovery.

“Wait a minute, Nancy. What the fuck is going on here? I never see you this nervous.”

Tyler notices the weird vibe in the room as well. “Guys, what’s going on?”

Urie sighs and gestures “Oops” with his hands. He is about the theatrics if nothing else.

“I’m sorry.” He takes a deep breath. “Dallon, Tyler. I was in a really bad place and I…kissed Josh. We feel you should know.”

Josh's face turns red immediately. Tyler releases Josh’s hand and turns to him, mouth agape. “You WHAT?!”

Dallon stands up, elevator eyes Tyler, and pours two vodkas, without saying a word in immediate response.

He hands a glass to Ty. “Drink up, sunshine. Because in about a minute I’m kissing you.”

Josh gasps and Brendon smirks. “This is the reaction, Dal? I kissed Josh so you have to kiss Tyler as payback? It’s not going to happen again, I made a mistake.”

Dallon sticks his tongue into the corner of his mouth. “This is the fucking irony, Urie. If anyone was going to try and kiss Dun it’d be me. I’m the one who likes him!”

He looks over at Tyler, who grimaces. “But it’s fine. Nothing I wouldn’t have tried myself. Poor Tyler. Half the world has a hard on for your fucking boyfriend.”

Brendon is trying to suppress a laugh, because it would be really inappropriate right now. But it’s right there in his belly, waiting to escape. Josh bites at his chapped lip nervously.

Tyler doesn’t know how to react, he’s been very quiet. Too quiet. Josh is concerned this is the calm before the storm. "Ty, it meant nothing. Honestly."

Judging by how upset Josh is, his leg bouncing like it does when the anxiety kicks in, Tyler knows he can’t blame him for the kiss. It’s obvious he wasn’t a willing participant. But still, Tyler’s never felt so strange, so torn. He’s just gotten together with Josh, he really has no right to feel jealous. But he does.

Tyler swishes the clear substance in his glass as he reflects. Something takes over him and he downs it with one swig. It burns as it flows down his throat, and the entire room stares in shock. He wipes the excess from his lips with the back of his hand and saunters over to Dallon.

Brendon’s laughing behind his Geisha hand, he can’t keep it in anymore, and Josh just stands there, speechless. “Holy shit,” he thinks.

Dallon’s sky blue orbs cut into Tyler. The singer gulps and licks his dry lips.  _Is this really happening?_

 

“Kiss me,” Tyler utters.   _Screw it, I can be bad, too._ “You’re right. The only way we can all move on is if you kiss me and they watch.”

Before anyone can say anything, and Tyler perhaps changes his mind, Dallon grabs his little face with two large hands, enveloping it, and places two vodka-soaked lips over his.  He never has to be told twice to kiss a boy.

“Oh, okay…” Dallon thinks. “This isn’t half bad.” Tyler tilts his head and hooks into Dallon’s arms. For a moment he’s forgotten himself.  _I don’t really like you but this is…interesting._

Their tongues brush, tasting of citrus and alcohol fumes, and it lasts just a few seconds but enough for Dallon to suck just a little on Tyler’s tongue. The kiss gets too deep, and perhaps Tyler is enjoying himself a little too much. A sudden realization makes him break away. _Dallon kisses really well._

Brendon turns a shade of dark rose, a hint to his cheeks that makes him look fevered.  He feels a heat in his pants. “Holy fuck that was hot. I’m like legit hard right now. Can you do this again so I can snap it?”

Doing a survey of the room, Tyler is panting, he stands with two fingers on his bottom lip, still plush from the kiss, processing what just transpired.

Dallon is immobile, transfixed. His mouth is still slick with Tyler’s saliva. He picks up the glass with empty eyes and finishes what’s left. “Well fuck me, Tyler, you can fucking kiss. With that mouth I had no doubt.” 

Josh doesn’t understand if he’s turned on or upset.

Brendon cries “Dude, that was WAY more than what I gave Dun. Not fair. I want a do-over!”

“A do-over? What are we in kindergarten?!” Dallon exclaims, twirling the empty glass on the table.

“Okay then.” Brendon bargains “I kiss Tyler and you kiss Josh. Then we’ve all kissed each other and it’s done. Tongues. To make it even, of course.”

Dallon smiles. “I’m fine with tonguing Josh. Guys? Whatdya say? You might as well agree, you know the diva will never let this go.”

Tyler shrugs, trying to discern what Josh is thinking. He’s come this far, what’s one more kiss? He can't believe he feels like this, but these idiots are changing him whether he likes it or not. 

At this point, it honestly makes sense to the drummer, too.

“You know what? Fuck it. Let’s do this so it’s finally even. Just like playing pass the Altoid when we were in high school. Ty?”

Something has come over the singer, maybe it’s just the little bit of vodka in his system. He’s the one to walk over to Brendon and without warning, grab his face.

Four pillow lips smush into each other and Brendon squeals. Everything about Ty's mouth is soft, similar to his own. When supple lips meet it's like cotton candy clouds. Tyler moans just a little, Bren can feel the vibration on his tongue. 

Dallon can’t tear his eyes away. “I think I had a dream like this, Dun. Look at them. It’s magnificent.”

Josh is burning up, seeing Tyler kiss Brendon so passionately actually turns him on. He never knew he needed to see this, but he did. His friends are insane and now he and Ty are, too. 

  
“Okay, Dun, our turn. Get that fucking mouth over here.” Dallon grabs him by the t-shirt. 

The bassist’s heart beats out his chest. His dream of kissing Josh has finally come true. It is better than anything he imagined. He tries to grab Josh's ass but the drummer guides his hands to his hips, instead. 

"If you had lipstick on, this would be perfect Dallon," Josh thinks. Still, kissing Dallon is unusually familiar. Almost better than Bren. Almost. 

Weekes has a boner, Josh can feel it. He honestly doesn't care, this has been the weirdest day ever. Well, next to the guy he's kissing wanting to take a selfie with his cock. 

Two mismatched couples stand lip-locked in Brendon Urie’s kitchen. Dallon has parted Josh’s lips and is mewing into his mouth. 

Brendon’s running his fingers down Tyler’s back and Tyler slowly snakes his arms around his waist. 

In an unusual turn of events, both couples are making out. They've all missed their cue to pull away. 

At this precise moment, when they least expect anyone to be a witness, the kitchen door is thrown open.

A man walks in cradling a cat.

“Door was open, Dal. You wrote- “

Pete Wentz stands holding Pete Wentz. (The bassist and the cat, in that order).

“What? Jesus, are you fucking swingers now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be better again. Sorry. I've been a hot mess lately.


	14. Show me your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are all upside down.

“Slower, Dallon. Please. And pull up the skin a little more if you can.”

Dallon’s lips are closed around the circle of foreskin, his tongue pushing inside and swirling around. “Fuck, Joseph, you’ve got me so hard,” the bassist whimpers between licks. Indeed, he’s got a very stiff erection pressing into the mattress below.

Tyler’s warm hands guide his movements, dark hair springing from between his fingers as he pulls him deeper.

“Yes, Dal…oh god just like that, mmm”

Dallon’s down to the singer’s pubes, inhaling his sweet scent as he works his needy tongue around the thick shaft. “Ugh, Dal….I’m close.”  
The tiny moans Tyler is making are driving Dallon crazy. “Tyler, you’re gonna make me fucking cum without even touching me if you keep making those noises.”

“Then come up here and kiss me, Dal. Let me stroke you off while you shut me up.”

Tyler is anything but shy as he pulls Dallon up by his bangs.

Dallon crawls up the bed, he doesn’t need to be told twice, blue eyes nearly black from lust as he stares down hungrily at the singer, naked and sweaty beneath him.

“Why are you so pretty, Tyler Joseph?”

Tyler blushes, biting down on his shiny lip, hand gripping the base of Dallon’s substantial cock. “Ugh your touch is incredible, Tyler. Dun is such a lucky boy.”

“Look at how hard I’ve got you. Such a dirty bassist. Are you going to cum for me, Dallon? Cum all over my chest like the dirty boy you are...”

The singer thumbs Dallon’s slit as he pumps his member. The skin sliding up and down makes an obscene slapping sound.  
“Ugh Tyler…please…Tyler…fuck”

 

Brendon slaps Dallon’s shoulder, so forcefully that he is jerked awake.

“What the fuck, Bren? Oww!” Dallon yells, groggily. "Fuck!"

Brendon is sitting up in bed, holding Pete Wentz. (The cat, not the bassist). He indicates Dallon’s crotch with his head. “Care to explain, Weekes?”

There is an obvious tent under the sheet. Now Dallon recalls the dream. Fuck.

“Um…I was just…”  
Brendon’s puffy lips purse. “You were just having an erotic dream about Tyler Joseph, whose fucking name you’ve been calling in your sleep.”

“Jesus, Bren. Sorry. Since when have you been so fucking jealous?” Dallon rubs where Urie hit him.

Brendon stands up, puts his glasses on, holding Pete Wentz under his arm like a bag. “First it’s Dun, and now it’s Joseph. I get it, Dal. I get it. But I’d just appreciate a little affection myself. We haven’t fucked since we overheard them getting it on. I just wonder if I turn you on anymore is all.”

Dallon opens his mouth to speak but doesn’t answer quickly enough, and Brendon has a fit. “That’s it. Pete Wentz and I are going to sleep downstairs. Perhaps you can finish what you started and sext Tyler. I’m sure he’d be happy to help get you off.”

“Bren, come on. Don’t be upset, it meant nothing. And may I remind you that you kissed Dun first?”  
  
Brendon turns on his heels, his hair standing on end giving him the appearance of a mad man. Pete Wentz looks at Dallon with terrified eyes. “Don’t you dare. Don’t. I apologized and then we all ended up making out to make things even. So don’t bring that shit up with me, Dal.”

“Bren, you know I love you and find you attractive. How could I not? Come back to bed.” He desperately pats the empty space beside him.

“Dallon, I wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole right now. Finish yourself off and get some sleep. Maybe we can talk about this in the morning when I don’t feel like punching you on the jaw.”

“Bren….come on…” Dallon whines.

“Good night, pervert,” says the singer from behind the closed bedroom door. He’s already making his way down the hall.

“Pete, I swear you should have just stayed away. This place is an asylum,” Brendon kisses the top of the cat's head. 

Pete Wentz (the cat, not the bassist) blinks at Brendon. “I know, Dad. You’ve all lost your goddamn minds.” If only Pete Wentz had a voice!

 

Brendon gets to the kitchen, sets Pete Wentz on the floor, and pours himself a drink from the vodka bottle still sitting on the table. He sucks half a cigarette from the pack using just his pouty lips and lights up.

“Fucker,” he mutters under his breath.

Upstairs, Dallon is nursing a painful boner and can’t help but palm it. It will take him about 30 seconds to come, and he needs it, because otherwise he’s not going to get any sleep at all. He is imagining the last thing he remembers from the dream, Tyler Joseph jacking him off.

He regrets treating Tyler with such disdain because the guy is actually okay, and fuck if he can kiss. The past twelve hours have just been absolutely insane and now he's managed to piss Brendon off. Again. Maybe he's right. He hasn't been paying him enough attention. 

Dallon pulls down his pants, and his cock is straining so badly against his underwear that even that small amount of friction almost makes him blow his load. He grabs his phone a second, he wants to tease Brendon with what he is missing.  
Dallon takes a picture of his clothed dick, captions it **WE MISS YOU** , and clicks send.

Little does he know he has accidentally sent it to both Josh and Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get out of the funk I am in. I will try to post one or two more chapters of this one this week. Sorry this is such a short update.


	15. My songs know what you did in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump right in to what happens when Dallon sends a pic to the wrong people. And smut. :)  
> NSFW pic embedded at the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've been writing other one shots and then life....

Night has long set in. Darkness engulfs the streets and tired souls seek respite from the hustle and bustle of a long day.   
Halfway across town, Brendon Urie is passed out on the sofa, smelling a little like vodka and a lot like disappointment. He is laying on his side, legs pulled up against his chest.   
Pete Wentz (the cat, not the bassist) is nestled at his feet, plotting revenge against Dallon in the midst of his fitful kitty dreams. If cats could smile, he’d be grinning. He dreams of peeing in Evil Dad’s shoes.   
  
The bassist, after successfully ejaculating to the mental image of Tyler giving him a hand job, is now fast asleep on the only occupied side of the bed, clutching one pillow.   
There is no hint of guilt in his mind, despite the earlier argument with his love. This is Dallon’s way. If he allows himself to feel too much, regardless of whether he’s right, it opens him up to destruction. He’s been hurt too many times and now he won’t allow that to happen.Too bad that means he often lashes out at others.   
  
It’s been an emotional twelve hours. Scratch that, it’s been insane.   
Josh, Tyler, Brendon, and Dallon all made out. Pete Wentz (the cat) was returned home safely by Pete Wentz (the bassist). It appears the feline had been spotted in the trees behind their home, and when Pete arrived to be of comfort to Brendon, he was stopped by a concerned neighbor.   
It didn’t take much for the cat to be rescued, Pete has been climbing on shit since he was a kid. What the bassist didn’t expect to find was the swinger’s convention in Bren’s kitchen. Would he predict anything less from Urie and Weekes, though?

Tyler and Josh didn’t discuss what transpired. Tyler was unusually calm in the car, satisfied almost. He had a coy smile plastered on his little adorable face. Josh, instead, was racing home because, quite honestly, he was sporting one of the worst (or best?) erections of his life. As soon as the door to Josh’s house shut behind them, he dragged Tyler to his bed and stripped him. In the rush, clothes were tossed in every corner.   
Josh's kisses were so desperate he wouldn’t even break as he carried Tyler up the stairs, two steps at a time.

There is a soft glow invading the room from the street lamp outside. All is quiet except for Josh moaning between deep, nasal breaths.   
“Mmm,” vibrates in his chest with every long suck, his cheeks hollowed. He is ravishing his lover.   
  
One hand holds Tyler’s in a firm grasp, the other is wrapped around the base of his dick, pumping lightly.   
From his point of view, through eyes blurred by lust, Ty watches a red mess of hair rising and falling on his groin.  
The singer is trying to keep it together, but the hot tongue licking along his shaft, employing it expertly in flicks at the tip like a light switch, ( _up and down, up and down)._  Fuck, it’s too much.   
Tyler’s free hand twists into the sheets below, bunching the cotton towards him.

“Josh, shit…Josh…feels so good...” Tyler mews.

The drummer pushes down, deeper. The thick member tickles his tonsils as it dips into his throat.

“Ugh-hgh..” Tyler’s hips buck slightly, Josh already anticipating the tiny thrusts for which Tyler is practically begging.  
Both their phones vibrate, each housed in pockets of inside-out jeans that were kicked off rather haphazardly to the floor.

“I think,”  **gasp** , “I think my---  **ugh**.----phone….oh fuck it…” Tyler can barely articulate. The pressure is straining in his belly.   
Josh can perceive he’s close; he pulls off gently and concentrates his attentions on the head. As his lips cradle it, Tyler gives in.   
“I’m coming, Jish…oh god ….I’m coming…”  
The drummer squeezes and gives one final hot swipe across the slit.   
“Oh jesus jish….fuck…”   
Tyler is no longer shy about using bad words. Not in the heat of passion, anyway.   
  
Josh’s saliva mixes with Tyler’s release, reminding him of that one time he swam in the sea with his siblings. It was on a family vacation, and he had put his face under water, to see the fish. His nostrils had filled with the salty liquid, he would never forget that pungent ocean flavor as he coughed up the fluid burning his windpipe.   
Different in consistency, sure. Similar in perception, yes. The briny cream hits his taste buds, a warm wave originating from Tyler’s thirsty body. The older boy lets it linger a moment longer before swallowing it all in one big gulp. 

The singer pants, spent. His arms beckon Josh to him by tugging on his frizzy curls.   
His love obliges, sliding up to the point where their sweaty bodies stick together. Josh’s turgid cock leaves a hot silhouette against Tyler’s stomach.

“Josh, Joshie, I love you,” he strokes the drummer’s cheeks.   
Josh kisses Tyler’s wrist, then each fingertip. “You and I have salt in our blood, Ty, like seawater coursing through the twisted avenues that keep us breathing. I kiss your wrists and taste the ocean. When we fall into bed we crash together like waves.”   
“Oh Josh. Don’t ever leave me, Jish. Please. I'll be your sea. I'll be your everything,” the singer sighs.

Josh smiles, the corners of his eyes wrinkling just like Tyler adores. “Give it to me, Jish. I want to do it.”  
Josh’s eyebrows arch, and his member jerks. “Are you sure?”  
  
Tyler nods. In this intimacy, in this special place they have carved out in the world, he would do anything for Josh. Let alone something so banal.   
Josh leans over, opening a drawer in the nightstand. He twirls the tube between two fingers before opening it.   
“Can I do it?” Josh murmurs.   
Tyler puckers in response. Josh squeals.   
He furrows his brow in concentration as he applies the red lipstick to Tyler’s perfect pout.   
“Oh kitten, this is so fucking hot.”   
When he’s content with his work, Tyler sits up, smacking his red mouth. Josh is very close to exploding just by looking at him.

“Lay back, Jishwa.” Tyler pushes him down with a soft palm pressed into the middle of his broad chest.   
  
He leans in, staining Josh’s lips with crimson. Tongues dab at lower lips. 

“Oh Ty, fuck..” Josh breathes.   
Tyler looks pleased as he kisses lower and lower, selling kisses on credit all the way down to Josh’s navel. He’s leaving a cherry-colored stripe down the middle of the drummer’s body.   
“More, Ty…more….I’m so close already. More.”

“I’m going to want those kisses back, Jish,” he teases.

Longing has blown the drummer’s pupils, who is locked in a battle with his own desire. A part of him wants to devour that red temptation painted on Tyler’s face, perhaps pounding into him with his hardness as he does so. But another seeks tenderness. He wants to observe as his orgasm shakes through him and settles white against that blush on Tyler’s lips.   
He gazes down at the younger boy, whose jaw is grazing his length as his red, swollen mouth bobs on his tip.   
Tyler knows exactly what Josh needs to see.  
"Like that, Ty. Fuck. That's my little slut...fuck..."

Tyler whimpers at the foul insult. He is so turned on again.   
Josh’s arms quake from the effort of keeping him up on his elbows, but he’s near. "Shit," He groans. The drummer is so fucking on the edge he can almost see the plunge he’s about to take, a blazing horizon burning into his retinas.    
Tyler’s lashes flutter…his gaze never leaves Josh’s as his cerise tongue remains poised at the slit of Josh’s mauve cock head. Josh’s breath catches, his chest a hiccup of desire. Ruby lips wait for the end, for Josh’s sweet death.

_Oh my god, it’s all red. Everything is fifty shades of red._

It’s coming. Josh’s tummy tenses and a moment later it’s squirting, once, twice, a third time. The skin of his dick is a dirty coral, dirty like Tyler's filthy, gorgeous mouth.  
The cum lands all over Tyler’s face. White on red. Josh stops breathing, head thrown back.   
_White on red, holy god._

Tyler smirks, content. He grabs a t-shirt from the edge of the bed, and hands it to Josh as he slinks up next to him.

“You wipe it off, Jish.”   
Tyler Joseph, sun-kissed face full of cum, chin pink with smeared makeup, lips glossy from spit- is perhaps the hottest thing Josh has ever seen.  
“I love you, Tyler. You can’t even imagine how much. Thank you for doing this, Ty Ty. You were perfect.”

“Anytime, Jish. It was really a turn-on. Anytime.” Tyler leans in and looks around, fearful that someone will overhear. “Maybe next time I can wear a dress for you, too,” he whispers.   
“Ughghg…” If Josh hadn’t emptied himself completely, he would have come again.   
“Oh kitten…” The older boy leans up on his elbow, wiping away the spots on Ty’s face, pecking him on each newly cleaned patch as he does so.

“I’m keeping this shirt, Ty, just a fyi.”   
Tyler laughs… “Oh my god, Jish. You and your smell kink…”  
Josh hesitates. “You know?”   
“Josh, you’re always sniffing me. I kinda figured you had the fixation with clothing, too. It’s not weird, I think it’s hot.”  
His words of awe catch in his throat. “You are simply amazing, Ty. Amazing.”

“I know,” he replies as he blows on his fingertips in a gesture of self-praise.   
“And modest, too.”   
Josh breaks out in laughter, shaking his red, fuzzy head.   
Tyler remembers. “Josh, hand me my pants, I think I got a message while we were…”  
Josh grabs both sets and passes Tyler his pair.

“Yeah, I think I got one too. It’s weird, who’d send one this late?”   
  
Both boys open their phones. “Dallon,” they affirm.

It takes a second for one drummer to gasp and cover his shame with his hand. One singer’s eyes pop out of his sockets.

“You got what I got, Josh?”  
They turn their phone screens, one to the other, and mouth “OH MY GOD.”

  **WE MISS YOU**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!  
> Song title of course from the FOB song.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I am working on chapter 2. If you liked it, please throw a kudo my way. Much appreciated. The title of this chapter is a song by "The 1975."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take my hand, baby. It's going to be a wild ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837533) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau)




End file.
